LEFT BEHIND
by SEXY TIME
Summary: Can kids fall in love at such a young age?what will happen when the two 'kids' grow up, still believing that each other are dead?And what happeneds when they accidently bump into each other-or i should say attack each other-10yrs later?
1. prologue

**THIS IS MY SECOND STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! =D ALL CHARACTERS ARE MINE! ASK IF YOU WISH TO USE..**

**-SEXY TIME**

**Left Behind**

The small 9 year old boy walked over to the bench in the park occupied by a 8 year old girl, who was swinging her legs back and forth. He sat down not saying anything. The little girl placed her hand over his and squeezed gently. They didn't look at each other, because they feared that they would start crying.

"I'll miss you." The little girl whispered to the little boy.

He grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"You won't forget me will you?" she asked quietly.

"Never." he said in a tight voice.

She slid off of the bench still holding his hand and he did the same. She stood in front of him looking down at the ground, while he looked around at the people around them, living there everyday lives.

"You'll always be my best friend." she told him. Her eyes were blurry from unshed tears.

He looked at her bent head, feeling his tears building up, threatening to spill over.

"Why do you have to move?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Her hand slid out of his and she looked up at him with a tear streaked face.

"Promise me you won't forget Me." she begged him

"I promise. And you wont forget Me." he said confidently.

"Good." she whispered. "I'll come back. I promise you that."

"Please don't leave me." he practically begged her.

"I have to go." she said looking behind her quickly. She bit her lip then looked back at him and said quickly "I love you."

She hurriedly pecked him on his lips and turned around and ran. She ran, leaving him shocked and in despair.

The only evidence left behind-where she once stood-were the tear marks on the cement sidewalk. She left him, and she left with his heart.

He felt his knees go weak as he stood. No longer caring if he cried, he let his tears flow out like a waterfall. He fell to his knees sobbing. He didn't care if people where staring, because his heart was shredding into tiny pieces.

They both had secrets of there own, unable to tell each other. Forever locked away. A vampire boy, and a fae girl. They were forbidden to love each other, because they were supposed to be sworn enemies, even though they didn't know. He didn't know she was fae and she didn't know he was a vampire. But not so long after their departure, they would surely find out.

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS SO I KNOW IF YOU ALL WANT ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY! =D THANS FOR READING! ^_^ THIS IS ASH SIGNING OFF!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	2. Chapter 1

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAP! ^_^**

**-SEXY TIME**

CHAPER 1

10 Years Later

Jacklin Navarro stood waiting for her ride to arrive. She had wavy, midnight black hair that reached down to her butt. Her eyes are dark green, which change to light green when she's angry. Her skin is soft and smooth without any blemishes. She has the body of a goddess, lumps all in the right places and a little extra junk in the trunk, if you know what I mean. Her stomach is flat, and her belly button is pierced. She has a nose ring on the right side of her nose. She has large black wings, invisible to the world, because they are hidden by her glamour. At the moment she was wearing a black tight shirt, that only covers her breast and ribs. She wore tight skinny jeans and black converse.

A red corvette drove up to the side of the road, stopping in front of her.

"Finally…" she muttered.

She opened the door and quickly jumped in.

"You took forever." she complained.

"It's not my fault, Hun." the man said back. "The traffic is crazy today."

'Right.... that's always his excuse.' she thought to herself.

The man sitting in the driver seat was her second best friend, Tony, which she met a few years back when she moved to Arizona. He's handsome with blond-semi-long, semi-short-hair that always looks great. He has a models body and works out everyday to keep his figure. He has light blue eyes and a straight nose. Tony's lips make the girls go crazy. Too bad for them, he's gay and not interested in chicks.

He is also always late to pick Jackie up. Of course she knew why, but she wasn't going to say anything about that.

"Let's just get out of this place. It gives me the creeps." she told him and shivered.

She had been standing outside of a hospital, where her mom was staying. She visits her mother every day knowing it might be the last time she will see her mother alive. Her mother was dying from lung cancer, due to the fact that her mom smoked like a maniac. Jackie pledged to herself that she would never smoke, because she didn't want to end up like that.

"How's she doing?" Tony asked quietly.

"She's dying." she said emotionless.

He didn't say anything else after that. The ride back to her house was quiet, but not awkward. She didn't think she could ever feel awkward around Tony. He was like a sister, -or brother- she never had. That thought made her lip twitch to smile.

They arrived at her house a few minutes later. She told him thanks and goodbye as he drove out of her driveway. She waved, and then walked over to her front door. She leaned her forehead on the wooden door and sighed.

She never told Tony her secret because he would totally freak out. Besides he's only human. He could never understand. Thinking about her secret brought painful memories back from the past. Memories of… Felix.

She shook her head, getting rid of the memory that still haunts her till today. She missed him so much, and she couldn't fulfill her promise she made to him. How could she go back to California where Felix's dead body, or ashes, lay? She still doesn't know what exactly killed him, but there is a hole in her heart, a big chunk missing where he should be.

When she was 8 years old she couldn't believe what her mother had told her, that Felix was dead. She cried for months, in denial. And to make matters worse, her mother told her that he was a vampire. One of her sworn… enemies.

The Fae are not safe around Vampires, because vampires can't help but eat them. The fae's have this sweet smell, and their blood is sweet as nectar. Vampires go crazy when near them.

But if that was true then Felix would have killed her a long time ago, or would have suffered trying not to. She couldn't accept that fact.

She pulled her keys out of her pocket and opened the door, then walked in closing the door behind her. She walked over to the couch and sat down, sulking. Her mother wouldn't lie to her would she? Jackie was unable to answer that question. Once her mom had found out she was playing with Felix, her mom was angry and that's why she had to move. She had known Felix since she was in kindergarten. He was the only one nice to her when everyone else was mean. She loved him, and only him, and when he died he took her heart with him.

She got up from the couch and started pacing. 'Should I go back?' she asked herself. 'Maybe I should move back into my old house. That is if no one is living there now.' she thought. She made up her mind. She would move back once her mother died. She couldn't live in this house without her mom, having so many horrible memories haunting this old house.

Now that her mind was made up she walked upstairs to go to sleep. Only to be woken up at 3 O'clock in the morning by a phone call from… the hospital. Her mom died over night.

**LEAVE REVIEWS! TELL ME HOW THIS CHAPTER WENT! =D THANX! THIS IS ASH SIGNING OFF!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	3. Chapter 2

**READ! READ! =D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 2

Felix Foster waited patiently in the dark alley for her to get off of work. He had been watching her for two days now; he knew exactly what she was going to do. It was pathetically obvious, she was depressed. She was cheated on by her husband for 4 years not even knowing, until he slipped up one day and she walked in on him and the woman in there bed._ 'Nothing is better then a depressed persons blood.' _Felix thought darkly. He smirked into the darkness, sensing she was near by.

He was wearing a black long coat, making himself feel even more like a vampire. His hair was straight and long enough to cover his eyes. His eyes where a dark green that it stood out on his pale face. They were enticing and hypnotic. He was wearing black pants that fit him perfectly, along with a black shirt that shows off his muscles. He wore black converse on his feet.

The woman was half way across the alley when she stopped. She turned her head to the right looking directly at him. He hypnotized her with his eyes to come to him. In her zombie like state, she dragged herself over.

He lifted his finger and slightly flicked it to the right. Her head wobbled to the left, revealing her neck. He smiled filling his fangs contract and lengthen. She was watching him with fright filled eyes and he commanded her to close then. She did what he said and he gently moved her hair out the way. He traced a line up and down on her neck gently with his finger causing her to shiver. He leaned in, gently biting her and her feelings of depression filled him, her anger on being cheated on flowed into him, but one feeling he hated when drinking from people was the sadness. For some reason, sadness covers all feelings when he drinks, causing him to stop.

He pulled away, feeling non existing tears in his eyes. He hadn't cried since he found out his best friend died ten years ago. She was everything to him, but now nothing mattered anymore. He became a zombie, living with no purpose at all. He wasn't even allowed to go to her funeral, because he was what he was, and she was a Fae. A perfect creature, everything about her use to be perfect, all of it went to waste when she died. No one could even come close to how she looked, let alone was.

He never felt a thing for any woman he was with. He used then and tossed them away like nothing. Because he was nothing.

He almost forgot he still had his prey with him. He licked the wombs on her neck and they immediately healed, leaving no trace of bite marks. He put her sitting down near the front of the alley and told her she would remember nothing of what happened and when she wakes up, to live her life new. She would find another man and be happy.

He felt pretty satisfied, and left her. He deteriorated from there and popped out on top of a building. He sat down hating how every time he ate, he felt even more depressed then before. His thoughts always went back to life before, when he was with Jackie. How happy he once was.

**AWWW HOW SAD, OH WELL! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND TELL ME HOW MY STORY IS SO FAR! I NEED TO KNOW IF ITS BORING, SUCKY, CRAPY, OR IF IT MAKES YOU WANT TO PUNCH A BABY! NOW.... LEAVE REVIEW! RAWR!**

**-sexy time**


	4. Chapter 3

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAP. THEY HAVE BEEN A BIT SHORT LATELY BUT I PROMISE TO MAKE THEM LONGER! =D NOW READ!!**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 3

"Really, Jackie, don't make me strap you down and throw mini pickles at you," Tony told Jackie, jokingly, yet serious, "because I will. I still don't know why you have this sudden 'urge' to go back to California."

Tony and Jackie where laid sprawled out on her bed watching an old Dracula movie. She told him about her mother dying and he immediately rushed to her house that morning. They watched old horror movies since 4 0' clock that morning, and it was currently 7:00 P.M.

"Yeah, well… I don't know either. But remember that kid I told you about?" she asked him anxiously.

"Yeah, what about him?" he asked her confused. "Didn't you tell me that he died when you came over here?"

"Yes, I did tell you that, but I didn't tell you about the promise I made to him. I just feel really guilty not ever going back."

"But if he's dead, -no offense for my non-caring attitude- then it shouldn't matter." He told her with a lazy expression.

"Non-taking, but that's the thing. I DO feel guilty about not going back. And it DOES matter. Maybe not to you, but to me it does." She said tiredly.

She was going back no matter what anyone said. And once she gets there she's going to visit his tomb stone. Buy allot of roses, and lay them on top of his tomb. Since she's able to turn flowers into any kind of color, she going to turn them into black roses. Black roses where always Felix's favorite kinds. Well, they where when she lived there.

"How long are you going stay there, Hun?" Tony's question brought Jackie back to the present.

"I think I might just stay there a few weeks, or maybe I won't come back here at all. I just don't know right now."

"You better come back! And while your there maybe you'll get a man. Lord knows how long you've been without one." He told her rolling his eyes. "Now that I think about it I haven't seen you with one at all. Why is that Jackie?" he asked her like he knew everything.

"My personal life is none of your business Tony MELVIN Cortez." she made fun of his middle name, knowing he hated it.

He pushed her playfully off the bed and she hit the floor, butt first. He heard an 'oaf' sound and laughed. Jackie popped up with a pillow in her hand and smacked him right in the side of his head and he made the same sound she did when she hit the floor. They laughed and went into war with the pillows.

* * *

Felix sat slouched on a bench in the park where Jackie once sat when she was 8. He was going down memory lane and he felt terribly depressed. Maybe all these years he should just ask his foster mother where they buried Jackie. Maybe he would take a visit and lay her favorite blue Roses-only he was capable of making-on her tomb stone. He never found out her little secret of making a Rose any color, except his blue rose color. She had promise to tell him, but then she moved, and died. He was only capable of making blue roses, which was her favorite.

They never asked each other how they did what they did, they just accepted it. But now that he knew what she was, he was pretty sure it had to do with her powers.

How could she have never told him? Was she afraid of him? No, she could never be afraid of him. She loved him, she even said it, but…why the secret? Then again, he never told her what he was. Maybe she thought he was just normal and wouldn't accept her as she was.

All these thoughts scrambled around in his head, trying to sort out a probable cause of why she never said anything. Why hadn't he said anything to her? Because he was a little wimp and thought she would never accept him, knowing he drank people's blood.

Suddenly a young woman walked by him and he inhaled deeply. Sorrow, has a unique smell of its own. He watched as she walked away; if only she knew that she was his next prey.

Felix ran his tongue over his growing fangs. _'Damn, I'm hungry already?'_ He asked himself.

Time to stalk his next prey; he tiredly got up and walked towards the area he last saw her.

**LEAVE REVIEWS! =O LOL ANYWAYS TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR HATED IT! OH...AND I MIGHT PUT UP ANOTHER STORY BECAUSE THIS STORY... IM JUST NOT FEELING IT LOL BUT I WILL CONTINUE IT! =D THIS IS ASH SIGNING OFF!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	5. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER BUT DO NOT FRET! IM ON CHRISTMAS BREAK NOW AND I WILL HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE MORE! =D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 4

Jackie lay alone in bed after Tony made a lame excuse for leaving. She couldn't blame him, or anyone else for leaving her. They always did anyways. She was worthless, just like her mother always told her. Of course she never told anyone about how her mother treated her when she was little, except for Felix.

He was the only one who understood her because he never knew his parents; he was always in foster care. He told her about the times he would get beat by the old man who lived with his first foster parents. And other times he would be verbally abused by his foster brother and sisters.

Jackie was happy though; in the end, before she moved, he had told her that the family he was living with then had been nice. How he felt awkward around them because he was afraid they would be tricking him. She only hoped that they weren't. Jackie didn't want him to suffer anymore then she wanted to suffer herself.

Pookie (Jackie's cat) jumped elegantly onto her bed and stretched out next to her. He then began to clean his paws and face while purring. He was the only one left for Jackie. Everyone would leave her, and she was happy he hadn't left like everyone else. Maybe it was because she would bribe him to stay, by giving him lots of food-which would explain why he's so fat-.

Jackie sighed and got up. It was 10:00 P.M. and she wasn't tired. When would be the time to move? Maybe this week would be it. She needed to find homes for sale in San Bernardino,- which was where she once lived- maybe her house would still be empty.

She grabbed her black laptop and began searching for houses that were for-sale.

* * *

"You will remember nothing of what I have done, and you will not abort your child. You will love and cherish it with the most love when it is born." Felix told the hypnotized woman sitting at his feet, staring at his crimson red eyes.

The woman nodded and fell asleep like she was told. Felix stood up slowly, from his kneeling state, and walked slowly back to his home. How could someone even think about aborting a child? Does she not know what she's doing? She would kill an innocent child, and besides, its way past the time she's able to abort the child. She's already 4 months pregnant.

Felix sighed and yanked open the old, rusted, metal gate door. He closed it softly hearing the slightest 'clink' of the metal hitting together. He walked down the small concrete walkway towards his old, large house door.

He pushed open the door using his mind and closed it behind him. He stared at the pictures on his walls; Jackie and him eating ice cream together, the picture of her kissing his cheek and him blushing. He had about 25 pictures of them when they were little stretched out on his walls and on his nightstand. They were scattered around his house, memories that taunt and haunt his dreams.

He walked over to the chimney and picked up the single picture of her. It was a school picture of her in her little uniform smiling. He knew that smile so well. It was the smile that hid everything from the outside world. The smile that hid away all the times she came to him with bruises on her back and arms. She wore a mask for the world, but only he knew the real her. He was the only one that could tell she wore the smile to hide her feelings, but her eyes told him everything. The emptiness that was in those large, sea green, eyes when he first met her. He was probably sure she saw the same thing when she looked at him. He supposes that how they connected. How they became each others best friend and lovers.

People would probably tell him to get over it, and that she's dead already. That he should have moved on already. People just didn't understand him or Jackie. It's why they were so close to each other, because they knew how it felt. They were the misfits, but they didn't care. Especially Jackie, she had that attitude. The kind that said she didn't give a crap. She was so full of life and that last time he saw her; when she called him to meet her at the bench telling him she was moving, he knew something was wrong. She might have tried to act like she wasn't in physical pain, but Felix knew all to well she was bruised, internally and externally.

She was beat by her mother, because of him. And he blamed himself everyday because of that. She didn't deserve to be punished for no reason. Jackie was too fragile, like a delicate china set.

Felix touched the picture gently with the tips of his fingers. He placed the picture back, taking one last look at it before going upstairs into his room, where he would lay in slumber; the only get-a-way from his depressed state. This was the only way to see, or talk to Jackie once more.

**LEAVE REVIEWS SO I KNOW IF YOU THINK IM DOING GOOD, BAD, OR YOU JUST HATE ME LOL JK BUT LEAVE REVIEWS SO I KNOW THAT YOU PEOPLE REALLY READ MY STORIES AND DONT JUST FEEL BAD AND PRETEND TO READ THEM LOL **

**-SEXY TIME**


	6. Chapter 5

**DUDES.... NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIG CHAPTER O_O I HAVE IT WRITTEN... AND ITS GOOOD....LOL BUT ANYWAYS READ ON AND THEN LEAVE REVIEWS... OR I SHALL HAVE MY PET ROOSTER EAT YOU ALIVE! BUAHA...BUAHAHA....BUAHAHAHHAHAHA. O_O SOMETIMES I SCARE MYSELF.... =D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 5

Jackie drove silently in her new Honda Civic. Of course she could always turn on music to listen, but all that was on were depressing songs about never seeing someone again, or having lost a loved one.

Pookie 'meowed' lowly from the passenger seat, a signal that it was time for him to go. Jackie pulled over into a fairly new gas station. She mind as well put gas anyways.

Opening the door to get out, Pookie jumped out immediately, as if in a hurry, which he probably was. She watched as he scurried off into some bushes, just hoping he would return. She began walking towards the entrance of the gas station nearly getting hit by a tuck.

Jackie froze, and squinted over the lights illuminating off of the truck. It immediately stopped, only inches away from touching her, with squealing tires. She would have let a sigh of relief out, but the guy in the truck got out yelling about getting out of the way. She tried walking quickly past the truck, with the yelling man, but he automatically shut up when he saw her.

"What the hell…" he trailed off once he saw her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." She told him quickly.

"Oh, it's…I...I..."- he stuttered ashamedly-"I should have watched where I was going. It wasn't your fault." He told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh no, it was my fault, really! I was paying more attention to my cat. I'm really sorry to give you a scare like that, honestly." She told him anxiously.

Why was he being nice all of the sudden anyways?

"Yeah you did give me a scare. I thought you were a goner." He sheepishly grinned, still rubbing his neck. He really wasn't all that bad looking. He had the look of a cowboy, well more of a cowman. His hair was shaggy and a dirty blond, he also had sky blue eyes.

They stood awkwardly staring at each other for a moment or two when she finally snapped out of her daze.

Jason had to admit, she was beautiful. One of the most damned beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Of course he made a full of himself, stuttering like a school girl. He inwardly grimaced.

Before he could stop himself he asked, "So, where are you heading?"

"Oh, I'm moving to California." She warily smiled and pointed at a black Honda Civic with boxes pilled in the back seat.

California? "I live there. What part are you moving too?" he asked, mentally slapping himself. Is he trying to scare her off? He nearly killed her, for all she knows he could be some cereal killer.

"San Bernardino." She reluctantly told him.

Was it just him, or was this some coincidence? "That's where I live." He laughed awkwardly.

She smiled and looked over at her car, where a large, well… fat, cat tried jumping back into the cars driver seat. She gave a short laugh and turned back to him with a smile that could brighten anyone's day.

"Well, thanks for not hitting me with your truck, but I have to get gas and get going." She told him, still smiling.

He faked a short laugh then said, "Well I couldn't just hit someone. It was nice meeting you by the way. My names Jason Glass." He said walking slowly over to her, extending a hand for her to shake.

"Jacklin Navarro." She told him, shaking his hand. She gave him a smile and they said their goodbyes.

Jackie quickly walked into the gas station's market and paid for her gas. She was on her way out when Jason walked in, giving her a smile, she returned the smile and walked out.

She filled her car up on gas and began driving again. Was it only 2 hours that had gone by before she got to the gas station? She still needed about another 2 hours to get there. She glanced over at a missing Pookie and turned back facing the road. She gasped and turned to look at the empty passenger seat. She immediately stomped down on the brakes and turned back around.

How could she have forgotten Pookie!? She quickly drove into the gas station nearly hitting a shocked Jason. She stopped and jumped out looking around.

"I'm sorry!" she told him quickly. "I lost my cat."

She was out of breath and began looking frantically in the bushes; she had seen Pookie in them before.

"Do you need help finding him?" Jason asked running a hand in his tousled hair. He about had a heart attack because of her. She was indeed one unique lady.

"I… well if you don't mind, please." She almost pleaded.

He began looking around in bushes for a furry black cat. Where could that feline have gone? Jason found the cat lying in a bunch of torn newspapers near a dumpster. The damn cat was licking its paws, completely oblivious to its frantic owner calling its name.

He inched closer to it and gently grabbed the cat.' Jesus Christ!' he thought. The cat weighed a ton! What was she feeding him? He walked over to a frantic Jacklin and stopped a few feet behind her.

"I found your cat." He told her from behind.

Jackie spun around, like a crazed animal and relief crossed her beautiful features.

"Pookie! Don't ever scare me like that again!" she fretted.

She looked up at Jason with eyes that said 'you're my hero'. He smiled at her and she frowned.

"How in the world did you manage not to get a hernia picking him up?" she asked him seriously.

He laughed at her seriousness and they walked over to her car. He placed the cat in the passenger side, and as he did so the smell of new car and…roses? Or was it fruits? Whatever the smell was, it was mouth watering and he knew it was the smell of Jacklin. It sure in hell wasn't the cats smell.

"Thank you so much." She told him breathlessly and smiled up at him. "I don't know what I would have done without Pookie."

"It wasn't a problem." He told her watching different emotions cross her face at once.

Jackie stood awkwardly, even if he didn't know it, she didn't know how to thank him enough. She wanted to cry with relief because he found Pookie, but she wouldn't in front of him. That would just be embarrassing.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how crazy I would have gone if you never had found him." She said feeling undecided.

"Your welcome…well you should really get going." He told her, as if he could feel her awkwardness in the situation illuminating off of her.

"Thanks again. And I guess ill see you around, that is if you live near me in San Bernardino." She said laughing awkwardly.

"What part are you planning on moving to?" he asked her genuinely curious.

"I'm not sure yet." She lied to him.

"Well nice meeting you again." He told her waving and walking to his truck.

Jackie couldn't help but look at his butt as he was walking away. She almost died when he glanced back at her and caught her staring. She blushed so hard and jumped clumsily into the driver seat.

"You see Pookie, never stare at someone's butt, you'll only get caught." She told him, as though he was the one staring at Jason's behind. Pookie meowed in response and went to sleep.

**COUDLNT HELP BUT PUT THAT ONE IN THERE. =D LOL ANYWAYS LEAVE REVIEWS AND NEXT CHAPTER.... O_O I THINK YOU ALL WILL PEE YOUR PANTIES.. WELL PROB NOT BUT YOU WILL BE HAPPY THAT ITS FINALLY COME...THEY......(STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER =D)**

**-SEXY TIME**

**P.S. -_- DONT MAKE ME GET ....BECAUSE I WILL... =D**


	7. Chapter 6

**THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR HAS FINALLY ARRIVED... DUMM DUMM DUMMMM!!! NOW READ!! =D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 6

Felix awoke with the sensation of peace. He stared at the ceiling, remembering his dream. It was about Jackie of course, they always were about here. This dream though, it was completely different. She wasn't an 8 year old child, but an 18 year old adult. The moment she ran up to him and hugged him he knew by her scent it was her. Even if she was grown up now, he could tell.

They hugged in the dream and she said something in his ear, but he couldn't remember.

Felix rubbed his head trying to remember the dream. 'Did she say "I'm home"?' he mentally asked himself. What was it she said? Something about how she was coming back. He knew that one for sure.

In the dream, even if he couldn't remember what she said, he could remember every detail about her. Her long black wavy hair; it was even longer than when she was younger. Her eyes, they looked like they were actually excited.

"Excited about what?" he asked himself out loud.

Whatever the reason he was just happy to see her excited about something. How could he produce a picture of an older Jackie in his dream? Was that even possible? Or maybe it was just how he thought she would look if she were still alive.

He jumped out of bed and into the shower. Something was different about today, but he just couldn't figure out what.

* * *

Jackie awoke from her sleep. The sensation of peace lingered on her. It had been a while since she'd felt that way. Maybe it was the dream about Felix, or maybe because she was living in her house.

Her house.

It still felt weird for her to think that the house she once lived in could be completely well kept after all these years. Not only was it clean but still for sale. It was like; the house was calling, begging to be lived in. Not just by anyone, but by her.

As she recalled her dream, Felix wasn't a little boy anymore. Well, he wouldn't have been if he were still alive. He was handsome, breathtaking, and… excited. He was talking non stop about something. How much he was excited.

About what?

In her dream he was… everything. His hair was a little longer. It was just long enough to shadow over his eyes and he was fit. Not the scrawny little kid he was before. He had normal sized muscles, and those eyes. They were still the dark, sea green eyes as before, only filled with excitement.

"Arg!" she exclaimed. "What was he so excited about!?"

Well maybe if she didn't think about it, then it would come to her later. Today she felt like a whole new person. Maybe it was because she was home now.

Jackie got up and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. Today she was going to go out and explore. She felt like a giddy child, for the first time in a long time.

Once she got out of the shower she let herself go. Her wings spread open, stretching, and Celtic looking symbols marked itself on to her entire right arm and up to the right side of her face. She blew out a breath and felt her glamour release itself. It's stressing to have to hide the glamour, or else it will attract unwanted attention, such as vampires. It was of course safe to let it all go inside of her house, because a vampire if forbidden to come inside anyone's house unless invited.

She finished dressing and stretched one last time before hiding her true nature. She looked in the mirror and stared intently at herself.

"You can do this Jackie." She told herself, obviously trying to encourage herself.

She quickly grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She was going to look around for a while, maybe stop by the old waffle house she used to love so much.

* * *

Felix stood outside of the waffle house staring inside from the window. He remembered when Jackie and he would go out and get the waffle deluxe to share. Blueberries, blueberry waffles were her favorite. Anything blue she would die to have.

He smiled to himself and continued walking; it was time he looked for something to eat. He was starting to get the burning sensation in his throat.

* * *

Jackie walked around most of the day, and when the sun began to set, she sighed. She watched, sitting in the park, as the sun disappeared and the moon took its place. She loved watching the orange and red die away to only be replaced with stars and blackness.

She got up and began her long walk home. There were usually not that many people out at night but she supposes time changed and people came out more. She watched as the lights in the buildings turned off and the signs lit up.

She was walking rather slowly and if she were more caught up in the scene she would have missed the smell.

She immediately stiffened at the smell of vampire. Its aura was so strong, who ever it was, must have been evil. She almost lost balance when it first hit her senses. It felt like it was building and the smell grew more.

She casually continued walking, as though unaffected by the presence of one of her enemies. She was trying to pin point where they were but the only thing she could sense was that this person was above her. Somewhere on top of a building, the building she was walking right passed.

She was walking towards a small alley like area that split two buildings. One thing was that for some reason, as she looked around there were fewer people than she first thought there was. Never walk near an alley, which only makes you more vulnerable. Whoever is there could easily grab her and yanked her behind the building.

The intensity of this person's power rippled down her spin. She needed to find a way out and fast, before it's too late.

Felix stood on top of a building watching as people passed by. A tiny ringing sounded in his ear. There was someone near by that could be trouble. He searched for the person but everyone looked human. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air.

His eyes flashed open quickly and he gasped. He thought at first it was another vampire trespassing, but he was wrong. This power wasn't from a vampire, it was from something else. Something…

He had smelled that scent before, but the only scent that belongs to was…

He was unable to finish before someone rammed themselves into him. He fell backwards and grabbed whoever tackled him. His fangs lengthened and his instincts took over. He threw the person down and jumped on top of them.

It was most likely a woman by the feel of her body. He grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked, getting a hiss from the person.

Jackie jammed her knee into his ribs and was rewarded with a hiss from him. His hand, however, tightened and yanked her down. She yelped and knew if she didn't change now, she was screwed.

She released her glamour and her power came pouring out. She heard him gasp and he let go of her. She took the chance to grab her dagger and jump on top of him, pinning him down on his stomach. She sat on his back and pulled his head back to get a view of his neck.

She was about to put the dagger to his throat when he grabbed her hand and flipped her over. She hit the ground on her back and made an 'oaf' sound. Her breath came out as quickly as it came in. She looked up quickly only to have his hand yank her by the hair and pulled her head back to reveal her neck and throat.

Felix grabbed her hand before she could slice him with her nails and lunged for her throat. His head was hit by her knee and he quickly released her. He grabbed his head and shook it, only to realize he made the mistake of letting her go. She lunged at him with her dagger and he luckily moved in time, only to get a scratch on the shoulder.

He immediately took the opportunity with her being unbalanced and jumped on her back, causing her to fall face down. He grabbed the dagger and threw it across the building top. He took both her hands and held them still above her head.

By the time he got her to stop struggling they were both out of breath and breathing heavily.

He grabbed both protesting arms and held her wrist still with one hand while his other hand grabbed a hand full of her silky hair and yanked her head back to get a clean shot at her throat.

He lunged at her throat only to stop and stare at her face. It was difficult to do with her being face down, but he turned her over quickly, and continued to sit on her and held her hands above her head.

Jackie continued to clench her eyes shut, if this was her end she didn't want to see when he would strike. Nothing seemed to happen for a minute or two except that their breathing was still heavy.

She slowly opened her eyes to stare up at him above her. She was pretty sure her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets and she saw as his eyes widened also. This so, could not be happening to her. She was attacked by…

"J…Jackie!?" his voice might have been a tone deeper but she could recognize that voice anywhere.

"F…Felix?"

**HOLY SMOKES! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? WILL THEY CONINUE TO FIGHT EACH OTHER? OR WILL THEY KISS AND MAKE UP?? =D STAY TUNED! THIS IS ASH SIGNING OFF!**

**-SEXY TIME**

**P.S. OH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU PEOPLE TO REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE BIG ENCOUNTER!! =D**


	8. Chapter 7

**SORRY THIS CHAP IS SHORT! BUT YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS DUUDEEE! LOL =D THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! =D THEY MAKE ME HAPPY XD NOW READ!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 7

Jason Glass sat in the waiting room of the FCS (Faery Community of Secrecy). Stupid fae always made him go on missions, only because he was a demon. Honestly, he was getting sick of helping the stupid Fae. They thought they could keep him under their control but he was getting tired of all the stupid assignments they made him go on.

The fae at the front desk of the waiting room kept shooting glances at him as though he would freak out and attack her. Do they think he was really that unstable, that the own demon society didn't want him? They exiled him, and it wasn't because he was supposable psychotic. He didn't like to get into the details, because it would take too long to explain.

"Uh, Mr. Glass they are waiting for you in the conference room." The woman in the front desk told him hesitantly.

He was brought out of his sulky thinking and stood up. The lady looked down quickly pretending she was working on something. He smirked and walked into the conference room where seven powerful fae await.

They all looked up and where he stood at the door and motioned him to come in more. He took it into his own accord and walked over to an empty chair sitting down roughly.

"Ok, now that everyone's here I would like to talk about an issue that has come to my attention." Said Scar, the most powerful fae, and also leader of the FCS.

"A young lady is now under no protection or supervision of anyone. Her substitute mother has passed away and now we need to make sure she doesn't do anything that can cause our secret to be out. I believe when she was younger she was associated with a vampire and we made sure to move her out of the area immediately. Now that she has no guardian to take care of her she may be a problem." He said, stopping shortly to hear everyone's reaction.

There were a few gasped at the mention of one of their kind being associated with a vampire but they quieted down quickly.

"We have record that she has moved from her residence and headed towards California. That is where she lived before, when she was friends with this vampire. We don't now if she has a purpose for moving back into her old residence but we can't take any chances of them finding each other. We made their parents tell them, when they were still little, that each other died, but there is still a possibility that they will meet up again." He stated at last.

So some chick was making a fuss in Cali, again. Why not just kill her and then they are done. Then again, there was always a reason they wanted Jason at this specific meeting. Maybe they wanted him to kill her.

"So what does this have to do with me?" He asked them with boredom clearly visible.

"The reason you have been brought here is to insure that she doesn't find trouble or make any." Scar told him.

"So you want me to babysit this chick? Why not just kill her or the stupid vamp?" he asked getting annoyed that he would have to take care of their filthy kind.

"If we were to kill the vampire it would start a war. I have made sure that there would be no violence done to their kind. We cannot kill this child unless she causes trouble. It's the faery way, and we will not break rules, or that would be setting a very bad impression." He told him as though he were an idiot.

Jason gave a short huff and sat up.

"You want me to take care of some chick because she's incapable of taking care of herself? Is she retarded?" he asked with irritation.

"You will not exactly be taking care of her, just keeping an eye on her. We don't want a war to happen. Just make sure she stays out of trouble." He finished off the meeting with that and tossed a packet to Jason.

"You will find all her information in there, so that you will not confuse her with another." He said getting up and dismissing the conference.

Jason sat slouched in the chair with the envelope sitting on his lap. He grabbed the stupid envelope and opened it roughly, with annoyance. The first thing he saw was a picture the beautiful Miss Jackie. He laid it softly down on the table with shaky hands. Well this was going to be one interesting assignment. He felt a smile spread across his lips as he sat staring at the picture.

Whatever annoyance he had a moment ago vanished with one look at his new assignment. He was definitely going to enjoy this.

**THANKS FOR READING! I WONDER HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT JASON NOW! =) WELL THEN LEAVE REVIEWS AND.... WELL YEAH YOU KNOW LOL ILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! =D**

**-SEXY TIME**


	9. Chapter 8

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE, I WAS JUST RESTING THIS WHOLE CHIRSTMAS BREAK! XD AND THIS CHAP IS A LITTLE SHORT. =/ BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!! =D NOW READ!! **

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 8

Felix sat in a chair watching as Jackie's unconscious body laid on his bed. He just couldn't believe she would faint, but then again, he almost fainted himself. How was she alive all these years? Could it really be that his mother lied to him? Was Jackie the one who lied about her own death?

So many questions floated and crammed their way in his head that he couldn't think right. So many un-answered questions he needed to know when she woke up, but seeing her unconscious body in his bed made him stop thinking completely. He just watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took.

Jackie began to stir and Felix jumped to his feet ready for when she would wake up. Instead she mumbled something and continued to sleep. Felix let out the breath he was holding and sat down slowly, still watching her for any signs of consciousness.

She was still beautiful as ever, although she was grown and filled in nicely. Her skin was soft as peddles and had no blemishes. He knew this because he couldn't just lay her down on his bed without touching her cheek just to make sure she was still real, and here. There were so many emotions swimming around inside him; happiness, confusion, love, anger, deception. He needed to know the truth.

Jackie's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. She was in a bed? How did she get in a bed? Confusion took over her and she rubbed her head. She looked around and stopped at a sitting Felix. His eyes were wide and he jumped up immediately and stood next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her quickly.

Was she still dreaming? He was alive?

She just sat there dumbfounded, but quickly recovered and got up on her knees. She faced him and poked him on the forehead. He was definitely real. She pulled her hand quickly back and stared at him.

"How are you alive?" She asked him, finally finding her voice, although it sounded like a whisper.

"I've been alive, but I thought you were dead." He told her. "They said you were dead."

"But my mom said you were dead." She said back, but then the pieces began to fill in and she felt angry now.

"They lied to us!?" Felix practically squeaked out; he must have filled in the pieces also.

"I can't believe she lied to me." Jackie said angrily; no she could believe her mom lied to her. She always did these things.

Felix sat back down on the chair and stared at Jackie with new eyes. What had her mother done to her when she left?

He felt angry, he felt pissed off, and because he thought it would have been better if she were dead then to live alone with no one but her mother. Her mom could have destroyed the only light Jackie had. He watched as emotions stirred around in Jackie until he saw the emotions he noticed most. He saw sadness, he saw agony.

He quickly shot to his feet and… he stopped as he was near the bed. She didn't even notice him, because she was thinking too much. If he tried to hug her, would she accept him? Or would she deny him? He wanted so much to just hold her, but was unsure of how she would react. He didn't want to see her sad.

He took matters into his own hands and gently grabbed her and scooted her towards him. She looked like she was in a daze, as though she was still caught up with her own thinking.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms, hugging her closely. She didn't deny him but she didn't embrace him either.

Jackie barely noticed she was being held, and once she noticed who was holding her she held on to dear life. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and felt tears building up. She heard him let out the breath he was holding and she began to cry.

Felix felt as her tears ran down his neck, he didn't want to cry but he felt his own tears building up. He was supposed to be the one not crying, but he couldn't help the deceiving tears that fell from his eyes. He held her tighter to him; he never wanted to let her go. He couldn't, not when she was back.

* * *

Jason Glass stood in front of Jackie's house. So, this is where she lived. He wondered if she was home, but decided to leave in case she came out and saw him. He didn't want her to think him a stalker. He began the walk to his new home; the house just at the corner of Jackie's street.

So the fae wanted him close, then he shall be close.

He walked off towards his home with a smudged smile planted on his face.

***CLEARS THROAT* SO HOW MANY OF YOU PEOPLE THINK JASON IS EVIL? YEAHHH...... WELL HOW MANY THINK HES ACTUALLY A STALKER? LMFAO HOW MANY OF YOU PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE JASON? TELL ME ALL YOUR RESPONSES AND MORE IN REVIEWS, BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW IF I WANT HIM TO STICK AROUND.. DUMM DUMMM DUMMMMMM LOL XD**

**-SEXY TIME**


	10. Chapter 9

**WHY, HELLO THERE PEOPLE. IT APPEARS I HAVE UPDATED. ^_^ FRESHLY TYPED AND READY TO BE READ. AND NOW IM HUNGRY. SO READ! =D **

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 9

Felix and Jackie sat in a booth inside the Waffle house. They just finished their waffles and were waiting for the bill.

"Well, well, Felix are you going to tell me who this beautiful young lady is, sitting right here?"

Felix immediately stiffened at the sound of Jose's voice. Jose is another vampire who's completely stuck up, believing that all the women in the world can't resist him. It made Felix's blood boil at the thought of Jose attempting to seduce Jackie as he, oh so, often does to the woman he meets.

Jackie stared at Felix's red face with wonder. When did he let people push him around? He never took anything from people, but maybe he's changed.

"I never intended for you to meet her." Felix replied tartly fixing his face to look neutral as though undisturbed by this mans presence.

"Well that's not very nice now is it?" The man grumbled then faced Jackie with a smile, while extending his hand. "My name is Jose Gonzales, and you are?"

Jackie glanced at Felix's neutral face, knowing he was really going out of control inside. She looked back up to the man named Jose, and timidly smiled while batting her eyes.

"I'm Jacklin Navarro." She extending her hand while giving him one of her fakest, yet cutest smiles.

She heard a gasp escape from Felix while she shook Jose's hand. He held onto her hand for longer then necessary but she only smiled.

"Do you happen to be in a relationship, Miss. Jacklin?" he asked her with a husky voice.

Felix sat up straighter and felt as though a vessel in his head would pop.

"Yes she is, so don't try anything." Felix warned in a tone slightly threatening.

Jose continued to hold Jackie's hand while he laughed at what Felix said. Felix noticed, with great pleasure, a look of slight disgust on Jackie's face as she watched Jose. He would have jumped up and kissed her when he saw her pry her hand out of Jose's, and wiped it on her pants.

Felix only smirked, and turned to watch as Jose, began to frown. It appeared that Jackie was in no way, shape, or form interested in Jose.

"Well, you two don't mind if I join now do you?" he asked, continuing to try and win Jackie with his crappy charm.

"Actually we were just leaving." Jackie told him, getting annoyed. Did she really look like the kind of person to just jump in someone's bed on the first meeting?

After Jackie stated that, the waitress popped out of nowhere with their bill. Jackie smiled and went to grab the bill, but it was snatched away. She frowned and looked at Felix, who held the bill with two fingers.

She was going to protest, but thought better of it. She really didn't want to be stuck here with Jose. She smiled and thanked Felix while getting out of her seat.

"It was nice meeting you by the way." She said while hiding her disgust for the man.

Felix held his arm out like a good gentleman and she gladly took it. They walked arm in arm while exiting. She ignored Jose as he said something about meeting again; she only hoped she wouldn't see him ever.

When they exited, she turned her head and whispered to Felix.

"So it seems you don't like him very much."

"I believe from what I saw a moment ago you like him just as much as I do." Was his remark.

Jackie gave a short laugh and pushed Felix playfully with the arm he held.

"He's completely full of himself." Felix told her.

"Yeah, I could see that. He wouldn't let go of my hand. Honestly it was creepy." She told him laughing. He joined in and laughed with her. They continued to talk about how annoying Jose was and laughed all the way to her house.

It had been a very long time since either of them had laughed like that. It felt refreshing and… fun.

* * *

Jason sat in the park thinking too hard. She wasn't home, he didn't see her leave, and he didn't see her come home. He didn't see her at all; in fact, he was beginning to think they gave him the wrong address. He grimaced at that thought. You could never rely on the stupid fae.

He stood up roughly and began his walk home. He was going to stop by and see if anyone even lived in the house. Maybe there would be a car behind the house, or perhaps inside the garage.

He's been here for 4 days already and no sign of Jacklin. He was getting annoyed, and he hated when he got annoyed. Why you ask? Because it was so annoying, obviously.

* * *

Jose Gonzales stood watching as Felix and the beautiful Jacklin walked away laughing arm in arm. He hated that bastard with every being in his body. So, it seemed Felix found a woman, well that woman was about to become his. Felix didn't deserve the beautiful Miss. Jacklin, nobody did, but him. He smiled a very chilling smile and started on his way to his mansion. He was going to think of a magnificent idea, and it would be great.

* * *

Felix walked Jackie home and they said their goodbyes. They were to meet the next day and go out somewhere. Jackie looked so excited about exploring her old home, he was happy that she was.

Jackie stood on her porch watching as Felix left. She smiled to herself, but felt a slight pain. She didn't want him to leave; maybe she should have invited him inside. She sighed and began to turn to walk inside her house, but a figure caught her eye. She turned back around, only to see Jason Glass walking down her street. He looked up and froze, and she felt an odd feeling like this wasn't just a coincidence.

**WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS LITTLE PIECE OF MY IMAGINATION. XD PLEASE, DO LEAVE REVIEWS. IT MAKE ME HAPPY XD IM SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND WRITING ESSAYS I HARDLY HAVE TIME FOR WRITING MY STORYS =/ BUT I WILL WRITE THEM EVEN IF IT TAKES A LITTLE WHILE AFTER EACH CHAPTER. =D THIS IS ASH SIGNING OFF!! =D**

**-SEXY TIME **


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry my fellow readers, that it took me so long to update but school can be such a ***** if you know what i mean. well, i hope you enjoy this chappy!! =D**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 10

_Shit, shit, shit,_ Jason mentally smacked himself for getting caught. He feigned confusion and slowly walked over to Jacklin's house.

"Jacklin?" he asked walking closer.

"Oh, uh… Jason, hi." She quickly shut her house door and met him half way.

"I didn't know you lived in my neighborhood." Jason said stopping in front of her.

"What a coincidence, huh?" she knew something wasn't right about him, but then her thoughts ran back to when she was caught staring at his ass.

Jackie felt her face heat up and she looked away quickly.

"Yeah, I just live down this street at the corner." He told her watching for some kind of reaction indicating she knew what was up. It was hard to believe Jackie was actually fae, but then again the beauty would explain some.

He could feel the awkwardness poring out of her so he decided to cut their little conversation short.

"Well, I got to get going, so ill see you later." He said waving bye and started his way down the street.

"Bye!" she quickly started up her steps and practically ran inside shutting the door quietly. Her relief was so great she slid down the door rubbing her face. She couldn't figure out what was so strange about Jason that would make her run inside.

"I'm losing my mind." She mumbled to herself before she heard a meow.

Oh man she almost forgot about Mr. Whiskers! How could she be so dumb? She quickly got up and poured food in his bowl before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. She turned her radio on blasting 'My Chemical Romance', before stepping inside the shower. She felt her knotted muscles loosen and she sighed at the feel of hot water.

She closed her eyes savoring the feeling of the shampoo in her hair.

"Jackie…"

She stiffened at the sound of her name being called from behind her. She twisted around so fast she almost slipped. Her eyes shot open looking for the person who said her name.

She really was going crazy. Her eyes began to burn and she hissed. Damn that stupid shampoo. She opened her eyes and now soap got into them.

"Ahg!" she quickly let the water pour into her eyes to stop the burning.

Once the burning stopped she quickly finished up and got out shaking. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn she heard a girl's voice say her name. She shook her head and got dressed.

She laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling until her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off into oblivion.

* * *

Felix sat in his living room with a faint smile on his lips. It turned into a frown as he recalled the lies his mother told him. Why would she do such a thing?

He got up and walked out of his house. He was going to get answers and he was going to get them now.

He headed straight to the house he new so well. The house he was raised in. He knocked twice then entered.

"Felix is that you?" a frail voice called to him from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me." He said stepping into the kitchen where his mother stood cutting potatoes for dinner. His eyes soften as he saw her, but he needed to know the truth.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" he asked getting nervous.

"Sure, sit, sit." She ushered him.

He wasn't sure where to begin but he wanted to know why.

"Have you ever lied to me? I mean like a really important matter that might have made me sad." He asked her noticing how she stiffened with this question.

She turned around keeping her eyes everywhere but at him.

"I may have. But it was for a good cause."

"Do you mind telling me what exactly that might have been?" he asked sitting down in a chair.

"Will you just ask me?" She said twisting her fingers nervously.

Felix sighed and decided to just ask her straight out like she wanted.

"Did you lie about Jackie being dead?" he flinched at the last word.

He heard a sigh escape from her and watched as she sat down in a chair just across from his. She wasn't old but her face was beginning to wrinkle and her hair was hardly brown but grayer.

"I had no choice in the matter Felix. Please tell me you haven't interacted with her." She wanted so badly for him to just leave the past in the past. Something happened because he seemed a bit nervous.

"I… why can't we see each other?" he asked her, getting angry.

"You two are supposed to be enemies. You haven't answered my question; have you interacted with her?" she asked hoping he hadn't.

He stood angrily accidently knocking the chair over.

"And if I have?" he interjected.

She sighed, "You two may have started a war, Felix." She told him rubbing her face.

"What!?" he asked her dumbfounded.

"Has anyone seen you two together?" she asked him quickly.

"We ate at the waffle house today, but why…" he trailed off as he recalled Jose. No, Jose wouldn't have known Jackie was fae even if it smacked him in the face.

"What will happen if they find out we met? Or that we even know each other are alive?" he asked her quickly.

"Well it depends on which side. Your kind would most likely kill Jackie, they wouldn't want to kill one of their own kind. But the fae wouldn't mind killing her. If it helps keep peace they will kill her." She told him sadly.

Anger built inside Felix, that he felt he was a volcano about to explode. They would kill Jackie no matter what happened unless they stayed away from each other, pretending they didn't know each other were alive.

Before his mother could say anything else, he ran out of the house heading towards Jackies.

He wasn't going to let her get hurt. Ever.

* * *

Jackie awoke to the sound of a child's laughter. She rubbed her head dragging herself out of bed. It was dark already?

She stiffened as she heard the girl's laughter again; it was coming from the living room.

She cautiously walked out her room and peered into the living room watching as her T.V was on and a flash disappeared from in front of the T.V. the television turned off as she neared it; chills broke out across her skin as she grew closer to the T.V. something freaky was going on and she didn't like it.

She felt as though her heart tore out of her chest as someone pounded on her door yelling her name. She quickly opened the door to see Felix out of breath leaning on her door frame.

"What's wrong?" she asked him frantically.

He was gibbering stuff mixed together she couldn't understand so she pulled him inside and sat him down on her couch.

He was still gibbering stuff that she had to smack him to stop.

"Ow!" he complained after she smacked him.

"Sorry but you wouldn't stick to one subject." She told him sitting down in front of his feet. "You scared the crap out of me, Felix."

"Sorry, it's just, I found out why my mom lied to me." He said rubbing his neck.

"You did?" she asked him. "Well why did she lie?"

"If we are together, a war will start." He told her quickly.

"A War!?" she exclaimed. "But why!?"

"We are supposed to be enemies, Jackie. And just because you and I aren't, doesn't mean everyone else isn't."

"But…but…that's not fair!" she yelled angrily. She got up and paced her living room.

"I know." He sighed rubbing his face. He noticed her bottom lip trembling and he stood up quickly running to her side. He held her as she cried angrily and cursed both the vampires and the fae.

There had to be someway they could be together. Somehow.

* * *

Jason stood across the street from Jackie's house as tried to come to terms of what he saw.

So a man came running to her house banging on her door, and she let him in. Most likely someone she knew.

But who was this dude anyways? He was going to have to check that packaged with Jackie's information inside. Maybe that dude was the vampire she wasn't supposed to be with. Or maybe it's just some dude she's seeing. Either way, he was going to check out this dudes information.

**well, well ,well. it appears jason has witnessed something he wasnt suppose to!. XD well tell me how you liked or disliked this chap. leave lots of reviews because i will die if you dont! =S well...this is ash signing off!!**

**-sexy time**


	12. Chapter 11

**ello people i seem to have updated. well read because i was in a very lovable mood. not really i feel kinda crapy today and therefore i wrote! lol XD i hope you all enjoy! =D**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 11

Felix held Jackie close to him as she slept. He had laid Jackie down on her bed when she stopped crying and fell sleep in his arms. He gently brushed her hair out of her face with the tips of his fingers. Her skin was so soft and smooth it beckoned him to touch her face again, which is exactly what he did. He traced a line from her cheek to her jaw and slowly savored the feel of her.

He laid himself facing her with their foreheads and noses touching lightly. He wondered what it would be like to press his lips to hers. Would she be disgusted? Or would she savor it like he would.

He slowly traced her lips with the tip of his finger and as he suspected, they were as soft as petals. He slid his hand to hold the side of her face gently as he leaned in to smell her hair. She smelled like strawberries and her hair was smooth and silky as he whirled it around his fingers letting the strands of silky hair slip through his fingers. He loved everything about her, even her clumsiness, which he thought was adorable.

He felt her stir so he leaned back to place his forehead and nose lightly touching hers again.

Jackie's eyes fluttered open like a butterflies wings. She stared into a pool of dark green eyes. She smiled and gently closed her eyes again scooting closer to Felix. He held her closer till their bodies aligned. He gently lifted her hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm, then slid his hand to intertwine there fingers. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sighed. He smelled so good; as if he wore cologne but it he wasn't wearing any. He just naturally smelled good.

He slid an arm around her waist and held her closer. He let go of her hand and lightly touched her jaw loving the feel of her soft skin. He gently scooted the hair, from around her neck, away and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her neck, then throat. She placed her hand on his chest and felt his muscles ripple from underneath her hand.

She slid her hand up to his face and placed it on his cheek. He leaned into her palm and kissed her inner wrist, before cupping her face with his hand to place a kiss on her cheek. It was a soft gesture but it melted her heart. She stared into his eyes and his bore into hers. It felt as though he could see straight through to her soul.

Felix gently placed his lips on hers and felt as a smile formed on her lips. She slid her hand into his hair and put more pressure to their lips. Felix took the chance and deepened their kiss. Their first kiss; considering how the one time she pecked him on the lips before she left didn't count as a kiss like this one.

He pressed her down until she lay completely on her back and deepened the kiss more. She tangled her hands into his hair and kissed him back just as passionately.

Jackie stiffened at the sound of her phone ringing. They pulled back and stared at each other. Stupid phone!

"I should check who it is." She told him grimly. What a way to ruin the moment.

He cleared his throat and smiled. He pecked her lightly on the lips before she got up and walked into the living room to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she answered before the phone's answering machine answered.

"Um… Hi ma'am. Is your refrigerator running?" a guy, sounding like he was trying to deepen his voice, asked her.

"Uh… yeah, why?" she asked confused.

She heard muffled laughter in the background and was starting to get impatient.

"Well you better go catch it!" the phones dial tone sounded in her ear the next moment.

She put the phone down with a mental note to hang up before they said their stupid punch line. She growled and turned around to see a confused Felix standing in the door way.

He blinked at her with confusion.

"Prank call." She grumbled.

Understanding settled in and he shook his head.

"Don't kids have better things to do these days then to prank call?" she asked him grouchily.

He smiled and walked up to her then frowned.

"I was about to ask if you wanted to go out but I don't think that's a good idea." He told her.

She sighed and sat down on the couch rubbing her head.

"Yeah that's probably a bad idea. We don't want anyone to see us or they'll report us." She said feeling like crap.

He sat down beside her and threw an arm around her shoulder squeezing lightly and sighed.

What were they going to do?

* * *

Jason sat in his kitchen chair looking through the papers he had on Jackie. So it appeared the guy she wasn't supposed to be seeing was named Felix Foster, but there wasn't a photo of him, how was he suppose to know if this dude was Felix foster?

Great…a name but no picture. What good did that do him if he had a name but no picture?

Stupid Fae.

Now he was going to have to stalk this dude till he went home. Maybe he could check the name on his mail. That should do it.

He gave an aggravated sigh and got up. He needed to check Jacklin's house and see if he was still there. Hopefully he was, he needed to find out who this dude was.

* * *

Jose Gonzales sat in his car outside of Jason's house. He didn't know who this guy was but he apparently was stalking His Jackie. He wasn't going to let His Jackie get stalked by someone else. She was his, and only his.

This guy has been hiding in bushes watching Jackie's house. Jose wondered if Felix knew that two guys were after her. If he did, he would have said something by now, besides, Felix wasn't worthy of Jackie's affections. Only he was.

Jose smirked as he saw the man named Jason walk out of his house and head towards Jackie's. He tossed Jason's mail in the back and drove slowly away trying not to seem suspicious. He was going to need to get rid of this man.

**ummm can we say pshyco? yeahhh hes creepy isnt he. i thought so to. XD please leave reviews i wanna know what you all thought about this chap. was it too lovey dovey? or wat? lol XD**

**-sexy time**


	13. Chapter 12

**sorry peoples, for being a bit late on updating. =/ the electricity in my neighborhood went down due to a winter storm we had. =D the good part was that i didnt have school! yay! o_o well.....read! =)**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 12

Gabrielle Pike slowly walked down the street like a sexual predator. Every part of his body screamed sexy. He wore a black leather jacket that fell down to his black, army looking, boots, he wore a nicely fitting black shirt and jeans that were just tight enough to show some of his lean muscles underneath. His black raven hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail that exposed his beautiful face, and midnight black eyes. On top of his head he wore his favorite black hunter hat that reminded people of a cowboy hat only lethal.

He silently walked in the park feeling the presence of a demon. One he knew all too well. He wondered what Jason could possibly be doing in a city like this one. Unless the presence he felt wasn't Jason at all.

A dark figure stood leaning on a tree with their arms crossed over there chest.

Yep.

It was definitely Jason.

"What are you doing here, Gabby?" Jason asked him, using the nickname he hated just as much as the nickname Gabriella.

"I was about to ask you the same question, isn't it a bit late to be out." He replied, walking closer to Jason.

"I'm doing some business here. And you are here for what?" he asked standing straighter as Gabrielle got closer ignoring the fact that he made a remark about it being midnight.

"Oh, I'm just here for some relaxation." He smirked as he replied.

It was, as matter of fact, true, that he was here for relaxing. He didn't have any business at the moment so he had decided to take a little vacation. It just so happens, that he ended up in San Bernardino.

"Are you now? How lovely. So your not here for business at all you say?" Jason asked him making sure he wasn't here because the fae sent him. He couldn't afford Gabby to fuck up his job, even if he was fae.

"You have my promise that I am strictly here for relaxation." He replied. "So, there is no problem with my being here."

Actually there was a bigger problem with him being here, but Jason wasn't about to tell him that. He just needed a way to keep him away from Jacklin. Damn.

"Well the sun is about to rise so I'm going home." Jason told him turning around.

"Well, till we meet again I suppose." Gabrielle said walking away towards his hotel. He didn't really understand Jason that well. Why would Jason go home before the sun rises? It's not like he would be affected by the sun anyways.

Must be the business he was talking about, which made him curious. Why would Jason worry about him being here while doing business?

Oh, well.

* * *

Jason made it on time before the mysterious guy left Jacklin's house. He followed him to an old mansion looking place but was disappointed when he saw that the house was surrounded by a gate. He soon relinquished that disappointment when he saw the mailbox outside of the gates. He breathed out a sigh of relief and slowly crept over to the box.

He silently opened the box feeling excitement then anger.

Empty.

He felt like strangling the guy for having no mail.

"Can I help you?"

Jason stiffened and glanced over his shoulder at the man that currently had no mail.

"Ah!" Jason faked a laugh while rubbing his head. "Actually, no. I mean… well you see… I wasn't… there was this guy." Jason stuttered over a lie to say.

"How, odd. I could have sworn you were following me home just to look in my mail box." He said narrowing his eyes at Jason.

"I… why would I do something like that?" Jason forced laughed.

"You tell me." He said with threat in his words.

Jason stiffened and stood up straighter then narrowed his eyes at the mysterious man.

"Are you threatening me?" Jason asked, cocking his head to the side while smirking.

Felix narrowed his eyes at the man who had been following him.

"First, if your going to follow someone try and make sure that the house they take you to actually is their house." Felix told him with a smirk.

The guy looked stricken with embarrassment, then with anger.

"Are you telling me this isn't your house!?" Jason screeched with anger.

"Tell me something, why exactly are you following me?" he asked Jason with annoyance clearly in his question.

"I'm not following you. I thought you were someone else that's all." Jason huffed then turned to walk away but was hit with an aura so strong it almost brought him to his knees. He stood stiff frozen on the sidewalk.

"You know, for someone who is a demon you sure don't hide your aura very well."

Jason turned and narrowed his eyes at the man. So this really was Felix foster.

"So, you're telling me you knew what I was the moment you saw me?" Jason asked him smirking.

Felix crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you thought following me would bring you knowledgeable pleasure?"

Jason smiled and turned to leave only to have Felix in front of him again. He frowned and almost growled at Felix.

"I'd like to go home now, if you don't mind." Jason told him getting annoyed.

"I would like for you to tell me why you were following me." Felix replied with his own annoyance.

Jason narrowed his eyes then smiled.

"I was only following you to find out your identity." Jason said. "That was all."

Felix frowned then said. "So, I see now you, somehow, know who I am, but I don't know who you are."

"I don't think that's really important for you to know."

Jason turned at walked away.

Felix stood with a frown on his face. That guy could have been someone sent from the fae, but then again, why would they send a demon, and not one of their own?

Felix shrugged then walked into his yard. He smiled at the foolish demon. If only he knew that this mansion really was his house after all.

**who likes the new guy!?? i think he is sexy! =D XD tell me about it in a review! ^_^**

**-sexy time**


	14. Chapter 13

**hello my friendly peoples who read my stories ! XD well i hope you all enjoy this chap!**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 13

Jason sat in his living room thinking of what to do.

Felix and Jacklin have met.

They know each other are alive.

What the hell was he going to do!?

He couldn't just turn them in, it would be too soon. He needed to find a way to split them up. He wasn't going to have Jacklin die to keep peace between the fae and vamps. As much as he hated the fae he couldn't find it in him to hate Jacklin.

Jason tapped his fingers on his knee trying to figure out a way to keep Gabby from finding out about his business; keep Felix away from Jacklin; and to keep his own ass from being killed incase the fae somehow find out he didn't tell them.

A knock at his door brought him out of his contemplation. Jason got up and cautiously walked over to his door and opened it expecting to find the fae mob ready to murder him.

Instead he found Gabby standing on his porch with a smudge smile planted on his face.

Dear god! Jason hoped Gabby didn't find out…

"Business, you say?" Gabby said.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked confused.

"You said you were here for business, am I right?" he asked Jason with his smile growing wider.

_Crap!_

Jason fidgeted nervously thinking of what to say.

"Yeah, business." Jason said.

"Why didn't you say you were working with the fae?" Gabby asked him, smacking his back as he walked into his house like he owned it.

Jason stiffened and turned around slowly trying to act casual.

"I didn't think you needed to know."

"You're working with my kind and you thought I didn't need to know?" Gabby raised an eyebrow smirking.

"It's… I just thought you didn't need to know that's all." Jason was getting even more nervous as the conversation grew.

"Well, if you had told me I could have helped you." Gabby said smiling. "I still can."

"No!" Jason said too quickly. He mentally punched himself in the face for being too obvious. "I mean, I don't need a fae's help."

Gabby huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So my help isn't good enough?" he narrowed his eyes at Jason.

"No, its not." Jason replied taking a step back as Gabby walked slowly towards him with violence shown in every step. "I mean… I don't like taking help from others that's all." Jason said quickly.

Jason held his hands up in surrender as Gabby stopped in front of him.

"Is that so…" Gabby trailed off.

"Yeah that's it." Jason said nodding.

"Well, don't worry about repaying me. I'm going to help you out with the kindness of my heart." Gabby said with a smudge smile.

_Shit!_ Jason mentally cursed himself for being so obvious. Once Gabby has his mind set to something he doesn't back down.

"So, anyways we will talk about your assignment later. Let me tell you about the beautiful little fae I saw today. I was at the store minding my own business when this lady runs right into me. I end up dropping most of my food and she's on the floor saying sorry over and over until she looks up and smiles…"

Jason felt the blood drain from his head as he half listened to the rest of Gabby's story. He…met…her.

"Who would have known there would be other Fae's in the area, right?" Gabby said smiling at Jason.

He noticed how pale Jason looked and frowned. What was up with Jason? Did he not like the story?

"Uh… Jason, were you not listening?" Gabby noticed Jason wasn't mentally there at the moment so he said, "Jason! Snap out of it!"

He watched as Jason's eye twitched.

"What was that?" Jason asked him getting out of the trance he was in a moment ago.

Gabby frowned. "I said that I couldn't believe she wouldn't have dinner with me. I mean can you believe that? The first woman who denies me! I wonder why…" he trailed off.

Jason stifled a gasp as he listened to Gabby.

Jason pretended to laugh then said, "Maybe she's taken."

"Honestly, even the women who are taken would go on a date with me. I just don't see why this lady wouldn't. Well you know me, I like challenges. I think this should be interesting." Gabby told him, while sitting down and getting comfortable on His couch.

"Shouldn't you be doing something else then bugging me?" Jason asked annoyed. Gabby just had to go and make things worse. Now he was going to need to keep Felix away from Jackie while Gabby tries to date her. Then he's going to need to keep Gabby from finding out that Jackie is the one Jason's assignment is. God! Everything is getting so complicated!

"I live only to bug the crap out of you Jason." Gabby told him, boredom clearly visible.

Annoyed, Jason walked into the kitchen grabbing the packet containing Jacklin's information. He needed to hide it somewhere, but where…?

Jason heard Gabby getting up from the couch and he hurriedly stashed the packet in the freezer closing it quickly. He turned just as Gabby appeared in the kitchen with his eyes narrowed.

"What?" Jason asked hiding his anxiety with annoyance.

"Nothing." Gabby stated while turning around slowly keeping his eyes on Jason as he walked off into the living room once again. Jason heard the sound of the door being opened then closed and he let out a sigh of relief. Thank the Lord he left.

* * *

Jackie sat in her living room still shaking from fright and curiosity. This had been her first time meeting another fae. The first time in her entire life, yet this probably wasn't a good thing. Was he here to make sure she didn't see Felix? She didn't know, but she needed to be more careful of who she bumps into.

But…

He was gorgeous!

_No! Stop! What am I thinking!?_ Jackie screamed to herself. She loves Felix, and admitting that some guy, other then Felix, was hot, made her feel so unfaithful. So dirty. She didn't like it.

What a crazy fae he was though. Asking her out on a date like that. The guy must be insane to think someone would just jump at the opportunity to have a date with him. Well they probably would, considering how nice and handsome he was. Although at the same time he had this dark aura; like anyone stupid enough to get close to him would be roasted by him. She was not going to let his niceness cover up the danger he had written all over him.

She was definitely staying away from him; he could be the guy to cause her death. Literally.

* * *

Jose sat in his car smoking a cigarette as he watched a man leave Jason's house.

So Jason Glass is his name. What a weird name.

Even weirder was the man leaving his house. Dressed all in black, it appeared as though this man was some kind of gob, or whatever they supposedly call those kinds of people.

Or was it demo? Or nemo? He wasn't sure what those people were called these days but in the old days they would be considered devil worshipers wearing all black.

He would most likely need to do some homework on this new guy also. If this man got in his way, he would get rid of him like he plans to with Jason.

Jose threw the cigarette out the window only to have it hit a passing car causing the person to honk at him and flick him off.

Jose frowned and drove off to follow the gob, or moth, whatever he was. Stupid kids these days, always making up new words.

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my story(s)!! and i would also like to thank those who leave reviews! it makes me so happy! =D well someone asked me how Felix was able to stand being around Jackie without the urge to attack her. This is because Felix isnt effected by the Fae's cursed blood. =D so anyways dont ask me why because i cant tell.... for right now anyways... XD just stay tune and continue to read and you will find out... eventually.... XD**

**-sexy time**


	15. Chapter 14

**sorry for the long wait everyone! =D i hope you all enjoy! now read! =O XD**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 14

Felix slipped into Jackie's back door, making sure no one was looking. He didn't want to get seen by anyone, especially if they were working for the Fae.

He was about to yell for Jackie when he heard a thump from upstairs. He hurriedly ran upstairs and stopped right outside of the door checking for any sign of danger. He peered inside only to find Jackie sitting down in front of an open closet door with random things scattered everywhere. She was rubbing her head and groaning when Felix walked inside, hands on hips.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, bending down to help her up.

"Yeah, I was trying to get a box out from the top but it fell on me instead." She laughed. "Oh, hey, I was at the store and I met some guy who was also Fae."

"You did!?" he almost screeched.

"Yes, I kind of bumped into him. He asked me out on a date too. What a crazy guy, don't you think?" she asked him, while dusting herself off.

"Did… did you say yes?" he asked her hesitating.

"No!" she said hurriedly, almost looking offended. "I'm not going to trust him. He might be working for the Fae."

"Yeah, your right." He said relieved. "Did you get his name?"

She opened her mouth to say something then shut it.

"Actually I didn't." she frowned. "I probably should have."

"Well hopefully he wasn't working for the fae." Felix said with not much hope. "I should tell you that a demon was following me home."

"A demon?" she asked amazed. "I haven't met one of those yet."

"Well, he must have found out who I was because he seemed a bit satisfied when he left. Only problem is that I didn't find out his name."

"Well, what did he look like?" she asked sitting down on the bed. "Did he have horns and stuff?"

Felix laughed then shook his head.

"He looked pretty normal. The only reason I knew he was actually a demon was because of this hair and eyes." Felix told her shrugging with a smirk.

"What color is his hair and eyes?" Jackie asked him thinking that maybe the hair was a rare color of some sort.

"Dirty blond hair and really light blue eyes." Felix said smiling.

She looked disappointed by the statement but smiled anyways.

"I thought it would be a different color." She admitted laughing.

He joined in and shook his head.

"Most demons like him are dirty blonds with blue eyes, although some demons have black hair. Those are completely different breads of demons though." Felix explained.

Jackie nodded her head understanding. "You're so lucky you met him. I wish I could meet one. I wonder if he would be nice…." She trailed off in thought.

Felix watched as different expressions fit across Jackie's face as she was thinking. He loved how her eyes brightened with curiosity, and how she would bite her lip with anxiety.

He stood watching the girl in front of him that grew up so fast. She was completely different, yet the same.

* * *

Gabrielle lay in the grass at the public park, absorbing the fresh air. He inhaled and exhaled deeply enjoying the feel of relaxation.

As he lay there he felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck. He breathed out a tired breath and sat up stiffly. He so didn't want to deal with any vampires right now.

He stood up reaching slowly behind him to pull out a blade specifically made to destroy vampires.

"Now… now. No need for violence." A mans voice said from behind Gabby.

He hated when they did that. It was so annoying.

Gabby turned around leaving his blade in his pocket, a bored expression planted on his face.

The man now standing in front of him was indeed a vampire. His silver hair was cropped in a messy heap on his head. Some hair fell in his face, and some pointing in every direction. His eyes were swirling silver that were hypnotizing, and promised violence.

Who was this man? Gabrielle had no idea. He didn't really care either.

"I'd like to ask you a question, Fae." The man said to him.

"Well what do you want?" Gabby asked him, bored.

"Can you point me in the direction where I can find a man named Felix Foster?" the man asked him smiling, showing fangs and all.

Gabby gave him a dumbfounded look and rolled his eyes.

"If you're looking for another vampire, shouldn't you ask someone who is a vampire?" Gabby asked him agitated.

"You have a point, but I was just asking. I haven't seen another vampire around here so therefore it would be impossible for me to ask."

"Well tough luck, dude. Cant help you there." Gabby said bored. He turned to leave, but a hand shot out to grab his arm, preventing him from moving further.

"Wait!" The guy said quickly. "Why don't we befriend each other?"

Gabby turned around brushing the mans hand off of his arm.

"I don't need-"

"My name is Chase Carlson" he cut him off with his introduction.

"I really don't care." Gabby told him.

"If we are going to be friends you really should be nicer. So what's your name?"

"I never agreed to be your friend!!" Gabby yelled angrily.

Chase grimaced. "Do you need anger management?"

"No I don't! You're so freaking annoying." Gabby said grinding his teeth.

"That's not very nice Gabby."

Gabby stiffened, and then narrowed his eyes at Chase.

"Why would you ask me what my name is if you can easily read minds?" Gabby asked with a bored expression once again.

Chase smiled and extended his hand out for Gabby to shake it.

"Nice meeting you Gabrielle Pike."

Gabby just stared at Chase's hand as though it were deformed.

"I thought I said I didn't want to be your friend." Gabby gritted out.

Chase laughed and shook his head.

"Well, as it seems, you have no choice in the matter at the moment." He told Gabby.

Gabby sighed and began walking to his hotel.

All he wanted was some nice relaxation. What did he get? He got a stupid vampire.

**i hope you all enjoyed this short chapter! =D ill try and make them longer! but anyways i was so excited about going to the slipknot concert that i forgot about my story! XD ill update as soon as i can! ^_^**

**-sexy time**


	16. Chapter 15

**hello my people's. this chapter is a little longer then the last. but anyways read and find out what happens! XD**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 15

Chase sat in his new, temporary, house thinking of ways to contact Felix Foster. Well for one thing he had no idea who this Felix dude was, but he needed to keep an eye on him.

He brushed a hand through his hair tiredly. The daylight sucked.

He flipped through the pages containing Felix's information and sighed. Why did this have to happen? Why wouldn't his people just, not get involved with the fae? He wished he could answer that but he couldn't. He couldn't understand what made a person break the rules. Then again he usually breaks the rules all the time, just not the big rules. The big no, no's. Whoever this guy was, he was in big trouble if he ever talked or interacted with the fae lady. Chase only hoped the poor guy didn't and wouldn't.

Well that's why he was here anyways. He was here to make sure nothing bad starts or happens.

Chase got up and headed out to find Felix. He was going to find him, get his job done, and then go home. He was tired of taking care of other peoples crap.

* * *

Felix and Jackie sat snuggling in the living room watching the Wheel of Fortune. There really wasn't much you could do in a house besides watch T.V and play board games, which, by the way, they played 7 times already.

Jackie was tired of staying inside and wanted to go out already. It was like staying in a cage for a week. Well at least she had Felix with her. She was so happy he was here, staying inside with her the entire time, except to go home and get more clothes.

Felix turned to Jackie watching her closely. He'd been contemplating about going outside just for tonight to take her out to eat at a restaurant. They had to be safe if they were, they could not get caught and who knew how many people where out to make sure they didn't see each other.

"Do you want to go out and eat?" Felix asked her cautiously.

Jackie turned to him and stared at him for a moment, and then her eye brows shot up in surprise.

"Really?" she asked him confused. "Shouldn't we, not go outside if people are looking for us?"

"I know, but I want to take you out. Wait! Maybe we can wear disguises?" Felix told her with a bright idea.

Jackie's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet quickly. She paced around a few moments till she slammed her fist down on her flat hand.

"Let's do it!" she exclaimed. "I've always wanted to do this, like in the movies!"

Felix chuckled and smiled

"Wait… we don't have any disguises though." Felix said thinking.

Jackie opened her mouth then shut it. "You have a point."

"Maybe if I wear a hat and you put your hair up and wear a sweater." Felix suggested.

"Since we both know how to hide our scent and I know how to hide my glamour it should be ok, right?" she asked with a bad feeling.

"Yea." Felix said with doubt.

The next thing you know both Jackie and Felix are walking down the street with bulky sweaters and baseball caps on. They both look like paranoid crack heads, and Jackie is holding onto Felix tightly by the sleeve.

They finally made it into the restaurant getting weird glances and stares by the people inside.

"Can…can I help you two?" the host asked them confused.

"Ah, we are just here to eat. We'd like a table please." Felix said to her with a smile.

The host gave them another cautious look right before addressing them to a table.

They sat down at the corner table which was mostly dark granting them the perfect spot to hide yet watch the door incase.

"Your waiter will be with you two shortly." She said then left.

Both Jackie and Felix let out a breath they had been holding once the lady left. They sat across from each other and looked around suspiciously.

Felix had his back towards the entrance and Jackie had her back towards the back exit. They looked at each other for a moment then a wide smile spread out on their face and they started to laugh quietly to each other.

* * *

Something sounding like a growl erupted from Jason's stomach as he sat in his room looking over papers.

"ugh." Jason stood up rubbing his stomach. He was starving, and he hadn't eaten all day.

He got his wallet and jacket then he was out the door, looking for a place to eat.

He stopped in front of an Italian restaurant and sniffed the air. The scent of yummy spaghetti filled the air making his stomach growl. He walked into the restaurant and the host walked over to him. He smiled at her then his eyes wandered towards the end of the tables till they landed on Jackie. His eyes widened and he walked over to her slowly.

Jackie looked up and saw Jason walking towards her. She smiled and waved.

"Jason, hi! What are you doing here?" Jackie asked him

As he got closer he noticed she wasn't alone. He stopped a few feet away as he saw Felix Foster sitting across from her.

Felix turned around then and froze in place ready to pounce. He stared at the demon that now had a name, and apparently Jackie knew him. Jason stared back at Felix cautiously.

Jackie sat confused staring back at Jason then to Felix.

"Do you guys know each other?" she asked them both, with a confused expression.

"NO!" they said in unison.

Jackie stared at them wide eyed at their outburst.

"Ha! Well you see we met in the streets a few days ago" Jason lied, adding a fake laugh at the end. "Right?" he asked Felix meaningfully.

Felix looked at Jackie then back at Jason. He didn't want to lie to Jackie, especially if Jason was dangerous.

Felix sighed and said. "No, well we did but…" Felix looked back at Jason then at Jackie. He was not going to lie to her, not now, not ever. "He's the demon I was telling you about." Felix said quickly. He watched the emotions fix across Jackie's face. First confusion, then anger, and lastly excitement.

She looked at Jason then back at Felix.

"Oh, My God!" she screamed excited. "I can't believe this! This whole time! I thought he was just a normal human!" she said quickly jumping up and down on her seat.

Felix and Jason looked at each other confused then back at Jackie. She got up and circled Jason, poking at his hair, and then lifting his arms, rubbing his back, and then shoving her hands in his hair. Apparently she was checking for wings and horns. She stood back disappointed.

"Not much comes with being a demon." She mumbled to herself. Jason stiffened and sniffed. He looked at Jackie with narrowed eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked her offended.

"Oh! Sorry, I just expected there to be wings and horns. All that good stuff." She told him still watching him closely.

"I can't walk around here with my true form, just like you can't." He said under his breath only for her and Felix to hear.

Something lit up in her eyes because she suddenly got excited again.

"Oh!! Please show me when we get out of here! Please, please, please, please!??" she practically begged him. "Felix wants to see too!" she added moving over to Felix grabbing his arm so he would agree.

Jason stared at her like she was a psycho. "Are you serious?" he asked her.

"She's serious." Felix said looking everywhere else. He felt a pang of jealousy hit him, because he didn't have another form like them. Maybe then she wouldn't care to see Jason's if Felix was different.

Jackie felt Felix go all tense and wondered if something was wrong. She followed his line of view and her eyes landed on the Fae she bumped into at the store the other day. This was probably bad.

**i hope you all enjoyed! =D please leave reviews because without you guys i would have stopped writing this story a long time ago... XD thanks all for reading!**

**-sexy time**


	17. Chapter 16

**hello my lovelys! sorry i took forever to update but school has been super sucky lately. anyways i hope you all enjoy this chappy! i hope i made it longer!=D**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 16

Gabrielle casually walked inside the Italian restaurant feeling the instant fizzle and shift of the air.

Odd…

"Dinning alone sir?" the smiling host walked up to him with a menu in her hand.

"Ah, yes." He smiled kindly to her trying to figure out where the intense fizz in the air was coming from.

He knew it wasn't fae or vamp, which led to only one person he knew it had to be.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I just realized I was meeting someone here today. Silly me." He gave her a look that said she wouldn't argue, and then she scurried on her way.

Gabby instinctively snapped his head straight to where he saw a nervous Jason who seemed to be standing scantly against the wall near the exit door. He walked silently with a smirk on his face over to the last table and froze in his spot.

What the hell was Jason doing with the lady he met at the store? Not to mention she seemed just as nervous and shifted in her seat to look up at him. Her big green eyes stared up at him and all he could do was stare back.

An awkward cough came from Jason knocking gabby out of his connection.

"Um… Jason what are you doing here?" Gabby asked still trying to shake off the strange feeling he got when looking into the beautiful…now that he thought about it, he still didn't get the her name.

"I… I just thought I needed to catch something to eat." Jason smacked himself. Perfect, Gabby is going to think that he intends to eat Jackie. Not only do Demons enjoy the blood of humans but even more the blood of a fae. Not that he needed blood to sustain life, but it was enjoyable to drink.

Gabby lifted an eyebrow and looked back to the stunning beauty, although he had to admit he was sort of confused by the way she was dressed today. He supposed some people didn't care what others thought about their wardrobe. He personally didn't mind; He was pretty sure that anything she wore would look good on her.

"By the way," he sat down across from her and smiled "I didn't get your name when we met at the store. I'm Gabrielle Pike." He extended his hand still smiling.

Jackie felt the nervous feeling come back as she stared into Gabrielle's eyes. She felt as though he could see right through the mask of pretense.

She smiled and placed her hand in his.

"I'm Jacklin Navarro." She smiled kindly and blinked a couple of times and he stared intently into her eyes as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her hand.

She could have sworn she heard a growl come from behind the exit door, and knew she was correct once she saw Jason kick the door pretending to have a cough attack at the same time.

Gabby frowned at Jason, and he wasn't the only one giving Jason the evil eye. Many other people seated around the room frowned at Jason's weird actions. Only Jackie knew the real reason for his coughing and kicking of the door.

Jackie leaned back sliding her hand out of Gabrielle's.

She saw him frown but he covered it up quickly.

Gabrielle stroked up a conversation that had them debating the differences of demons and ghouls. They sat there talking till the restaurant was about to close.

* * *

Jason sat outside the exit door with Felix at his side. They were leaning against the brick wall not saying a word.

Felix felt the years of loneliness come flooding back as he sat with his elbows on his knees. He had been listening to Jackie and Gabby talking and laughing during there dinner. He felt a rush of hope every time Jackie would mention little hints that it was time for her to go, but Gabby would only change the topic and get her talking about something else.

"Sucks don't it?" Jason sighed, bringing Felix out of his brooding.

Felix shrugged and glanced around the empty lot in the back of the restaurant. It felt exactly like Jason said. It did suck; it sucked more than anyone could ever know. He should have been the one in there sitting across from her, laughing and talking about all sorts of things. Instead he was outside of the restaurant with a demon at his side. Which made him think, how did Jason feel about Jackie?

"How exactly do you know Jackie?"

"Gas station. In some town. Why?" Jason glanced at Felix.

"Just wondering…" Felix trailed off. So they met at a gas station? Odd…

Felix heard a sound almost like…

Both Felix and Jason shot up off the ground. Jason had to stop Felix from breaking the door down to get to Jackie.

"Listen! Ill go in, he can't see you or he will know. Just let me go in and if I don't come back then you can go in. okay!?" Jason said quickly trying to calm Felix down.

"Fine, just hurry up!" Felix pushed Jason inside keeping the door open by a crack.

Jason skittered to a halt when he stopped in front of the table where a confused and puzzled Jackie and Gabby sat. Jackie had stopped making the kissing sounds the moment she saw Jason.

She held the tiny fox in her arms snuggled between her breasts protectively. She stared up at Jason with large eyes then at Gabby who was also staring at Jason with confusion. Although gabby had a more then usual tension in his figure and slightly narrowed eyes at the fox.

Jason faked a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. Thank god it was only a fox she was kissing. A fox with blue eyes and …

Holy mother of Jesus that's not an ordinary fox! That's a Were-Fox. That little bastard. Jason narrowed his eyes down at the little furry bugger. How could Jackie not tell that damn fox was not a normal fox?

"Where did you get that fox?" Jason asked her quickly.

"Some guy was chasing the poor thing and she jumped right into my arms! Isn't she cute!?" Jackie asked them both snuggling with the damn fox.

"How do you know that's a girl?" Jason could tell it was a male fox right when he'd seen it.

"Well, I don't know but… I just assumed. Well if it's a boy ill call it Bob and if it's a girl ill call it… Tina!" she said excited.

The fox apparently was offended but of course Jackie couldn't tell.

"Can I see it I think it needs to use the bathroom. I'll take him right out here. Is that ok?" Jason asked her kindly, trying not to make it obvious what he intended to do.

Gabby shined in encouraging her to let Jason take it out. She reluctantly handed the fox over, yet the fox clung to her sweater as though it were a life line. When Jason finally got a hold of the damn fox he hurriedly took it outside to a awkward Felix.

Jason closed the door quickly and kept the fox in a choke hold. Felix frowned at the creature and grabbed it by the neck staring into the eyes. Jason stood back glaring at the fox and Felix shook the animal violently until he changed back into a human and hurriedly flashed clothes onto himself.

"Geez, did you have to shake me that hard!" the kid only looked to be about 17 or 18 with shaggy brown with a mix of reddish streaks in his hair. His eyes were sky blue and he was currently rubbing the back of his neck.

Felix narrowed his eyes on the kid and said in a deathly cold tone.

"Listen kid, don't get all snuggly with another mans woman."

The kid looked at him with raised eyebrows, and then busted out laughing.

"For someone who claims you're with her you sure don't mind that other dude getting all close and comfy with her." He shot back shaking his head.

This kid was getting on Felix's nerves. He wasn't about to explain why he was sitting out here when Jackie was in there.

"What's your name brat?" Jason snapped.

The kid turned to give Jason a cold look.

"Brat? I'm probably older than your grandma boy." He huffed at Jason.

"I'm sure… but that doesn't tell me your name." Jason said with sarcasm.

"Call me fang." Was his reply.

"We don't have time for your stupid jokes kid." Felix felt a tick start in his jaw. He grounded his teeth.

"Would you rather call me Fangarious?" he replied sharply. "Because if you want to say the entire name, go ahead, but Fang is shorter."

Jason stared at him dumbfounded. "What kind of-"

"I know! Dammed, no need to rub in the freakish name I have." He grumbled.

The sound of the back door opening had all of them freeze and scatter quickly.

Fang flashed back into a fox and Felix flashed himself onto the roof, while Jason quickly acted as though he was just chilling behind the building. Jackie popped her head out of the door and closed it quickly behind her. She looked down at the fox and smiled sweetly before picking him up and hugging him to her.

"Where's Felix?" Jason looked around and nodded upward.

Jackie looked up and Felix quickly flashed himself back down next to her.

"Is he gone?" Felix whispered to her, while looking around.

"Yep, he got a call and had to leave. He said sorry and blah, blah, blah then left. He was nice though." She said while nodding.

She snuggled closer to the fox rubbing her face on his then kissed his nose.

"Isn't he adorable!" she asked them both, then frowned as she saw there narrowed eyes on the fox. She knew the fox didn't smell like a fox but that was no way to treat the poor creature.

"Yeah cute, are you ready to go?" Felix asked her then looked at Jason.

Would Jason tell on them?

Jason blanched at the suspicious way Felix was looking at him.

"What?" Jason snapped. "I'm trying to save your asses and you're looking like I'm going to run crying to the stupid fae, no offence Jackie."

"None taken." Jackie replied with sarcasm dripping from her tongue. Jason wasn't exactly the charming person he appeared to have been when they first met. Then again most people where that way. Except Felix, he may be rocky on the outside but inside he was a soft teddy bear.

They ended up all heading to Jackie's house to figure out what the hell they were going to do.

**Do leave reviews. i quite enjoy them. =D whether they are insulting..well not really but constructive criticism comes in handy! =D please leave reviews because i feel like im losing some of you guys! =D and thanks for everyone who is still reading my story! ^_^**

**-sexy time**


	18. Chapter 17

**ello everyone!! =D i have indeed updated! yay! lol anyways read! =D**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 17

Jackie sat alone in the living room fuming. She was so angry that the fox was actually a guy. Then to top it off when she found out he just smiled at her making kissing noises. She was so embarrassed she wanted to throw up; no better yet she wanted to throw up on him!

"Oh, come on Jackie! You had to have known I wasn't full fox!" Fang said walking into the living room. "Your fae! How could you not have known!?"

Jackie felt the heat rise to her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, while turning away.

The guys had been in the kitchen discussing what they were going to do while she sat in the living room trying to cool down.

"You can't stay mad forever!" fang dropped down on the couch next to her. "If it makes you feel any better, when you where squeezing me to your boobs it was like I was in heaven."

Jackie gasped and her mouth dropped open. She stared at Fang with her eye twitching. Before she could even lunged at him Felix was there grabbing fang by the shirt and yanking him off the couch.

"Geez, you people are way to ser-"he was cut off by a punch to the face.

"Okay, your going to regret touching me bloodsucker!" he yelled at Felix.

Jackie sat paralyzed with her hands covering her mouth. The noticed Jason walking into the living room with a bored expression planted on his face. He too watched as Felix and Fang fought ferociously. Fang had Felix pinned to the ground by his throat and Felix had Fang by the throat.

Jackie finally snapped herself out of the shock and shot up off the couch and ran over to them. She rubbed her hands together creating static and touched Fang on the back.

Everything happened to quickly she didn't have time to move as Fang screeched and poof back into a fox and Felix grabbed her quickly pushing her out of the way. Fang turned back into a human then into a fox over and over again. He clawed at anything near by and screamed out in agony as his body convulsed shifting over again.

Suddenly everything was quiet again and Jackie looked over to find fang unconscious in his fox form. She let her breath out and sat back. Felix pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, noticing Jason still standing there, only with an expression of disbelief.

Jason rubbed his face feeling like things where about to get worse before they got better.

* * *

"Seriously I don't understand Jackie at all. First she shocks the living shit out of Fang and now she feels horrible and is taking care of him?" Jason complained to Felix.

They were both sitting in the kitchen drinking red wine, but they both needed something stronger. They already discussed about Gabby being in the way of things and only making things harder on them. They agreed to stay away from Gabby as much as possible.

"I don't get it either." Felix said tiredly. "But you can't really blame her. You saw what she did to him."

"Yeah, I bet she feels like shit." Jason said taking a gulp of his wine.

Felix ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He didn't know whether to keep her away from Fang because he was dangerous or to keep her away because she might kill him. Not that he was complaining if the little shit died, he just didn't want Jackie getting all emotional if she was the one to do it.

* * *

Jackie sat fidgeting in her seat as she watched Fang's fox form on her bed. She didn't know the first thing in taking care of an animal that was really human. Was she supposed to take care of him as though he were a normal human?

She got up and paced around the room. She glanced repeatedly at the fox feeling her heart soften then harden at the thought of what it really was. She went to the bathroom and got a wet rag to place on the fox's head.

She felt horrible! How could she have hurt him? She just wanted to shock him a little to get him off but she ended up making him have spasm! God she was an idiot!

She would never do that again no matter what. Jackie sat back down in the seat and put her head in her hands.

Her head shot up quickly as she saw Fang stir in his sleep, and then she almost fell backwards as he shifted back into a human. A NAKED ONE!

He was lying on his stomach, Thank God!

She ran to the closet to get a blanket to cover him and when she returned his eyes where open watching her.

"Oh! Uh, here!" she said quickly throwing the blanket around him, while she looked away. She blushed scarlet. "Well since your awake now I'll just go down stairs" she said feeling her voice get squeaky.

Fang cleared his throat expectantly. Jackie covered her eyes and turned around towards him.

"Did…did you need something?" she asked quickly.

Fang flashed his clothes on and got out of the bed walking over to her cautiously. She took her stiff hands away from her face, and she stared into his eyes, not wanted to look anywhere else just incase.

He raised an eyebrow then said. "I have clothes on now."

Jackie let the breath she was holding out. She dropped her head and had just realized he was still holding her hands when she pulled them away.

He narrowed his eyes at her and asked. "Did you shock me?"

Her eyes widened and a guilty expression fitted across her face.

"I only meant to give you a little shock just so you would let him go but…but…I didn't know it would make you do that. I'm sorry! I really am! You have no idea how guilty I feel." She said quickly ending with a squeak.

He was about to say something but stopped himself when Felix walked into the room.

"Aren't you a little too close for comfort." Felix said to fang. "There is a little something called personal space." He said indicating that Fang was too close to Jackie. In fact he was only inches away from her, which really put Felix on edge.

Felix walked over to Jackie putting an arm around her waist brining her closer to him and away from Fang.

"Yes in fact I do know. Do you?" Fang challenged.

Felix narrowed his eyes at Fang feeling his fangs lengthen.

Jackie glanced up at Felix's face and noticed his fangs slightly protruding from behind his lips. Uh, oh.

"Uh, we should go downstairs and…" Jackie stopped as she heard a knock at her front door.

**i hope you all enjoyed! please leave reviews!! =D love you all!!**

**-sexy time**


	19. Chapter 18

**ello ello!! im on spring break and decided to sit down a write. well read!! XD**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 18

Jackie looked at Felix then back at Fang wondering who could be at the door. Felix grabbed her arm gently and put his finger to his lips in a silencing gesture. All three made their way silently down the stairs and to where a cautious Jason stood just outside the kitchen door.

Felix made a signal for all of them to hide and for Jackie to answer the door.

Felix hid behind a couch while fang hid inside a closet and Jason hid behind the counter top in the kitchen.

Jackie made her way to the front door as the person knocked again. She opened the door and almost threw up. Jose stood with a cheesy smile plastered on his face. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a heart shaped box of chocolate in the other.

"Jose what are you doing here?" Jackie asked trying to sound genuinely surprised.

"Why, I'm here to take you out for lunch!" Jackie wanted to punch him in the face just for being overly enthusiastic.

"I'm kind of busy Jose. Maybe next time." Jackie said wanting to get rid of him as quickly as possible.

Jose's smile never faltered and he only laughed.

"Right, right. Well then lets get a move on it then." He said grabbing her and pulling her out of the house practically dragging her to his car.

"Oh excuse me sir!" A man with silver messy hair that stuck out in all directions, wearing shades said running up to them. He was indeed a vampire, which was most likely bad considering how Jose was also a vampire.

"What." Jose snapped at the man, then instantly regretted it once he saw who it was. "Sir! Sorry I didn't know that was you. Forgive me." Jose bowed still holding onto Jackie's arm.

Jackie frowned at snatched her arm back, rubbing it to get her blood pumping through it again.

"Yes, well… anyways is your name Felix Foster?" The man asked then frowned.

Jackie stiffened and panic set loose inside. Why was he looking for Felix? Oh, god this is bad!

"No, may I ask why you are looking for Felix?" Jose asked, but the man was no longer interested in what Jose had to say. He was now staring at Jackie. At least that's what she thought he was staring at, she wasn't for sure because he had shades covering his eyes.

Jackie looked around trying to act casual, but not feeling causal at all. In fact she thought she was going to pass out.

"I believe you may know where I can find Felix. Right Jackie?" the man addressed her by her name, and panic engulfed her. How the hell did he know her name, let alone know she knew where Felix was!?

She gave a nervous laugh and swallowed deeply. "That's creepy you know." She told him.

"Yes, well I get that a lot." He said smiling at her. He may seem friendly but she knew he was death packed inside a fine box.

He smirked at her thought and she blushed. She tried putting up a barrier to block him from her thoughts.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dumbass Jose asked them.

Chase laughed at Jackie's thoughts. She was very beautiful and every bit as beautiful as he thought she would be when she got older. She may not remember him but he remembered her as though it where yesterday. He still saw her as the baby he used to take care of when her parents died. He grimaced at thinking what the fae did when they found out he was taking care of her. Of course she wouldn't remember him; she was only 2 years old at the time.

"Nothing!" Jackie snapped at Jose. God he was an idiot! "If you don't mind I'll go back inside my house now." Jackie told them both while walking backwards towards her house.

"By the way my name is Chase Carlson." Chase said smiling and waving her goodbye.

Jackie's steps faltered and she waved stiffly back then turning and running inside, closing the door and locking it. She slid to the floor as Felix sat down next to her hugging her close.

* * *

"Jose, Jose, Jose." Chase ticked at him. "What do you think you were doing dragging Jackie out like that?" Chase smiled a very cruel and demented smile.

"I…I…I was just taking her out for lunch. I swear!" Jose said sliding into the passenger seat of his own care as chase slid into the driver's seat.

"You know, I would warn you to stay away from her, but I don't need to do that now do I?" Chase's words became sharper with an edge to it.

"N… no sir! I won't see her again. I'll stay away from her." Jose stuttered.

"Good." Chase said happily with a smile on.

He pulled over to the side and got out while flashing Jose a threatening smile.

"On, you go now. Do be careful, there are so many things that can be so harmful." Chase laughed and walked away vanishing into the air.

Jose looked around paranoid. He got out and walked to the driver's side, sliding in. He took a couple of deep breaths and smiled. Chase didn't know Jose very well. And Jose was not going to stop till he got what he wanted.

* * *

Chase sat in a weirdly shaped tree, watching the cars drive by. Would it be any better if Jackie knew who he was? No, probably not. She would most likely want to know what happened to her parents and that's not something he wanted to go into detail about. Better to let her think her parents died the way her adopted mother told her.

What was he doing here anyways? He had no intention to split Jackie and Felix up. That's just what he told the courts. He sighed at closed his eyes, he really needed to figure out what he was going to tell the court when he returned. If he returned.

"HELP M-" Someone yelled but was cut off.

Chase sat up looking in the direction he last heard the yell. He tuned in and heard struggling; he jumped down from the tree and cautiously ran over to the area. It was behind an old run down drug store, where he saw a woman struggling with a man.

The man hit the woman in the face and she went limp. The man proceeded to grab her skirt and unzip his pants. Chase felt hot rage build up inside him and he grabbed the man by the throat, hearing his squeal of protest. He flicked his wrist and heard a snap, and then the man went limp. Chase closed his eyes for a moment and let a sigh out. He hated when he had to kill someone, but this man was no god.

He gently picked the woman up into his arms and flashed himself into the hotel he was staying at. He should probably turn her into the police station but he couldn't do it. He laid her down on his bed and tucked her in. He sat down on the edge of the bed and finally took the time to actually look at her. Her hair was a dark brown with shades of brown red. She had the perfect heart shape face with full luscious lips. She had no blemishes on her perfect face or on the skin that was showing. Her legs were long and she had the smallest feet.

Chase shook his head and got up pacing the floor. He couldn't help glancing at the perfect goddess on his bed. Was she Native-American? Her skin was caramel colored and he couldn't help but run his finger down the side of her face. He went to the bathroom and got a wet rag to clean the dirt from her forehead where the guy had hit her. Every time he thought about it he would get angry wanting to strike out at something.

Chase sat down at the end of the bed again. He started wondering what the color of her eyes where. Damn! What was wrong with him?

Chase sighed and sat down on the chair next to the bed and tried to sleep but couldn't. He closed his eyes and slumped down in the chair. What did he get himself into?

**i hope you all enjoyed this!! well i want to know what you all think about this chap! whether it was sucky or good! =D love you alll!!!!!**

**-sexy time**


	20. Chapter 19

**wow i think this one is long. anyways sorry for the long wait!! ive been really busy and im so glad school is almost over!!! well readdd!!!**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 19

"What's wrong Jackie?" Fang asked walking over to her.

Jackie sat shaking next to a worried Felix who was trying to comfort her. She knew Chase; but how? How did she know someone she's never met? He definitely knew her, and it wasn't just because he could read her mind. There was something protective about him. It was like if she were to get attacked he would definitely save her. Or die trying. She shivered from the thought.

"Jackie, tell me what's wrong." Felix whispered in her ear while hugging her close.

"I know him. I mean I don't, but I do." Jackie said trying to sort things out. Her shivering stopped now, and she only sat confused.

"His name is Chase Carlson." Felix told her confused.

"I know! Wait… how do you know his name?" she asked sitting up.

"He's one of the oldest vampires in our coven. All vampires know him." Felix explained.

"But why do I know him? I know I must have met him. I would have remembered, but I don't. All I know is that something is telling me that I know him from somewhere." Jackie told them.

"You couldn't have met him, Jackie; he's been in isolation for 16 years. Well 17 or something." Felix said confused. "No one knows why though, only that he disobeyed the coven's capital law."

"But, if he's so bad then why does everyone respect him? I mean Jose bowed and everything."

"Supposedly he did something good, but since it was against our rules he was put in isolation. And beaten I think." Felix said frowning. Would they do that to him?

Jackie couldn't think of how she would have met him. And if it was possible she would have been only 1 or 2 years old at the time. There would have been no way she could remember anything at that age. Jackie sighed and got up from the floor. She looked at all three of the men in her living room.

"I know him, I swear!" Jackie said almost yelling.

"Gahhh!!!!" all three said in unison.

* * *

Kari felt as though she were floating in thin air until her head started hurting and then throbbing.

"Ah….." Kari said grabbing her head and turning over in her bed. How did she get in her bed? She sniffed the pillow and was cuddling with and frowned. This doesn't smell like her pillow…and these don't feel like her sheets… or her blanket… Holy Crap!

Kari shot out of the bed and immediately regretted doing so, because it caused her head to throb painfully. She grabbed her head and looked around panicking. This wasn't her room! Where the shit cakes is she!?

She heard someone walking towards the door and she immediately started looking for something, anything, to defend herself. She hurriedly opened a door and found it was the bathroom. She looked around quickly spotting the towel holder and yanked the bar from the two holders. She walked over to the door and hid beside it when the door began to open. Her head was pounding harder but she tried to ignore it as she swung at the figure that was starting to walk in.

Chase grabbed the bar just before it could hit his head and yanked it away from the frantic girl.

Kari gasped as she lost the only weapon she had. She backed away and looked around to use something else.

"Why are you trying to kill the person who saved you?" the man asked her confused.

Whoa… Kari thought once she finally paid attention to the dude. He must be the same age as her! And he was kidnapping her!!? Wait… no he said he saved her, right?

"If you saved me then why didn't you take me to the hospital?" she asked him suspiciously.

He tilted his head curiously to the side and studied her for a second.

"That guy must have hit you pretty hard on the head because I can't read you." The guy told her, walking cautiously over to her.

"Eh! Don't come closer!" she said sticking her hands out in a "stay away" gesture. "What the hell do you mean you can't 'read' me? What are you some kind of mind reader!?"

Chase stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that." He told her. "How's your head by the way?"

"Don't change the subject! I'm serious! And what's with your freaky hair!? And your eyes! Ooo wait, your eyes are silvery looking! Do you wear contacts?" Kari mentally padded herself on the back for stalling him. She needed to get out of here, and fast.

Chase frowned, he may not be able to read her mind right now but he can definitely tell she is only trying to stall him from whatever she thinks he's going to do.

Chase sighed and said "Look, I'm not some kind of psychotic creep who's going to murder you. I really did save your ass from getting raped."

Kari blanched at his bluntness. She narrowed her eyes at him and walked closer slowly getting right in front of him.

Chase held his breath at her closeness. She was pretty tall for a girl. The top of her head came to his nose and he could smell peaches from how close she was.

Kari grabbed his jaw and brought him closer.

Chase's fingers twitched to touch her, but he held back. He was so close he felt his hunger stir. She stared right into his eyes and he stared back slightly confused. She had the darkest eyes, they almost looked black.

She let him go abruptly and stood back suspiciously.

"I'd swear those were contacts but I don't see them!" she said frustrated.

Chase stared at her dumbfounded and couldn't believe she was serious.

"Of course there not contacts!" he said indignantly.

"Well you can't blame me for thinking so. I mean how many people have silvery looking eyes and aren't blind?" she asked crossing her arms.

He narrowed his eyes at her and said. "Your really not good with 'thank you's', are you?

"No, not really. I don't usually need help from people." She said thinking.

"Well your welcome…" he said waiting for her to say thank you at least.

"Oh, right… yes thank you very much from saving me from the hobo." She said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going!?" he asked her confused.

"I'm going home… to take a shower and then I'm going to the hospital to make sure I'm not pregnant."

"Your not. Unless you were already pregnant before he attacked you." He told her.

She turned around with her mouth hanging open.

"I'm not pregnant!" she yelled at him angrily.

"I just told you that you weren't… unless-". She cut him off

"I told you I'm not pregnant! I mean I wasn't pregnant! I've never even had sex!" she told him angrily then turned red and covered her mouth embarrassed.

He stared at her with a raised brow.

"Well see, your not pregnant." He said simply.

She cleared her throat trying to act unfazed by her own outburst.

"Well then I'm going home." she said and started walking out the door and stopped.

"I believe your lost." Chase said walking out behind her. "By the way you should probably wear this, unless you don't mind getting stared at."

Kari turned around and saw him holding a black long coat that was extended towards her. She looked down at herself and almost shrieked. Her shirt was torn exposing her purple poke a dotted bra and her skirt was torn showing her entire right leg and part of her matching underwear. Her arms and legs had a few bruises and scratches, while her clothes where filthy.

She hurriedly snatched the coat from his hands and put it on covering her body. The coat was too big that it dragged and her sleeves dangled with an extra good length. She might have been tall but not enough to keep the coat from dragging and her arms weren't long enough to keep the sleeves from dangling.

She heard a stifled laugh coming from her companion and glared at him. He tried to cover it up with a cough but she knew he was making fun of her. She smacked him with the extra material from the sleeve.

Chase tried to hide his laugh by coughing. He cleared his throat and slid his shades on before walking towards the elevator.

"Why do you wear shades?" She asked him when they got in the elevator.

"Why does anyone wear shades?" he asked her. "By the way what's your name?"

She frowned and crossed her arms. "I'm not answering that until you answer my question."

The elevator door opened and they stepped out.

"People tend to stare when you have strange colored eyes. Now tell me your name."

"Psh! Let them stare. I wouldn't hide my eyes if they were that color." She told him smiling.

"Well we're all different. You still haven't told me your name."

She frowned and finally answered. "The names Karina Parez and yours?"

He smirked, "Chase Carlson."

"I knew you would have a weird name." Kari said then laughed.

Chase smiled.

"I'm sorry sir, but prostitution isn't allowed in this hotel." A snotty worker from the hotel told Chase, referring to Karina.

Chase frowned and looked at the worker in disgust.

"She's not a prostitute. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to her as one either." Chase growled.

The worker blinked and took a step back. "I'm sorry sir… I just…I…I had no idea… please forgive me." The worker scurried away quickly.

"Jackass…" Kari mumbled under her breath but Chase heard and chuckled.

"Alright let's go." Chase said leading the way, and Kari followed.

**how was this chapter?? and who likes Kari?? please tell me if i should just kill her and continue the story or just leave her in!! i need some reviews!! ahah XD a big thanks to everyone who is still reading this story. because ive been like... blahh lately. XD well ill try and post an undate soon!! :D**

**-sexy time**


	21. Chapter 20

**sorry this chap is so short but i wanted to give you all something even if it was a little. anyways ill probably update in two weeks since i have finals i have to actually study. :( lol thanks everyone for reading! :D**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 20

FCA: Faery Community of Secrecy

"We have conformation that Jason glass is deliberately disobeying orders. We have dismissed him and sent in Eli instead. We are sure she will finish this and get rid of Mr. Glass while she's at it." The man in the second seat of the conference told Scar.

Scar stared at the man then nodded his head. "Is Jason aware of this?"

"Of course not sir. If we were to tell him he would surely run. He must be punished for disobeying." The man told him.

Scar sat for a few minutes debating his options. Jason was one of the best men he had; why the hell is Jason not doing his job?

Scar stood up slowly and turned to the second best hit man he had. Eli, being a death angel, stared back at him with cold lifeless eyes.

"Eli, I'm aware you and Jason were once friends or more…." He trailed off.

"Don't worry sir, I wont let my old friendship with Jason interfere with my mission." Eli replied with no hint of sorrow for her once best friend.

Scar nodded and dismissed them from the conference room. He knew Jason would know something was up once he see's Eli. Scar sighed; this was going to be complicated. Eli, being a beautiful young lady with long black hair and golden brown eyes, along with a slim body, and Jason being a handsome young man with dirty blonde hair with sky blue eyes and a muscular built body were oddly the most fitted couple. People wouldn't expect the two to look so great together but they did. Unfortunately for Eli, Jason was blind and only saw her as his best friend.

Scar knew Eli was in love with Jason since the first time she met him in training. They were the best of the best. He also knew what broke up their friendship. A stupid act on Jason's' part, but it hurt Eli. Jason had just gotten up and left without telling Eli a thing. It had been 5 years since the last time they seen each other and Scar had a feeling that once Eli saw Jason she would snap and not finished the mission. In a way he was sort of hoping she wouldn't finish it.

* * *

"I'll go, no one even knows me so there shouldn't be a problem." Fang assured them all.

Jason, Jackie, and Felix stared at Fang with looks of doubt.

"Maybe Jason should go." Jackie whispered to Felix loudly.

Fang narrowed his eyes, "You think I can't do it? That I'm incapable of doing such a simple task?"

"I'm just saying…" Jackie said looking around.

"How hard is it to go grocery shopping? I mean seriously you wrote everything down so why do you think I can't do it?" Fang growled.

"I'll just go with him, Jackie. Will that make it better?" Jason said with boredom.

"Yes, go with him." Felix said quickly.

There was a sort of awkward silence that floated around.

"Hell, no! I'm not coming back and walking in on you two doing the nasty!" Fang said disgusted.

Jackie's mouth fell open and her face heated up.

"Fang! You're such a pervert!" Jackie yelled and smacked his large arm.

She turned to Felix and he actually looked amused. She narrowed her eyes on him and he blinked at her innocently.

* * *

Felix shoved the groceries in the trunk and grunted.

"I can't believe she made me come with you." Felix complained.

Fang smirked "I can't believe you listened to her."

"What's that suppose to mean." Felix frowned.

"Dude you are so whipped." Fang laughed.

"No, I'm not." Felix denied.

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, yo- "

"No, I'm not!" Felix growled.

"Chill dude. Jeez." Fang laughed.

Felix shook his head and closed the trunk.

"Chase you're so mean!"

Felix's head snapped to the left, immediately spotting Chase Carlson. He was walking next to a woman who wore a large coat. They were laughing and minding their own business.

Felix grabbed Fangs arm and dragged him over to the side of the car.

"What the hell ma-"

"Shh!" Felix hushed Fang quickly.

"What's up?" Fang whispered looking around, and then finally spotted Chase.

Felix watched silently as Chase and his companion walked down the street into a neighborhood.

Both Felix and Fang stood up once the coast was clear and jumped into the car driving off to Jackie's house.

* * *

Elizabeth Manson walked out of the airport and looked up in the sky. She put her shades on and walked over to her new motorcycle. Welcome to San Bernardino, Eli thought to herself.

**tell me what you thought!! who likes Eli?? who doesnt!??? who thinks she should murder Jason for leaving her!!?? lol please leave reviews! i want to know what you all think of the story so far. :)**

**-Sexy time**


	22. Chapter 21

**sorry i took so long to update!!! T_T but im finally out of school! yay!!!! anyways i should have allot of time on my hands to write more for you peoples!! =D**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 21

Jackie sat bored on the couch flipping through the channels on the T.V.

Jason watched as Jackie sat slouched on her couch. He had a bad feeling and he couldn't shake it off. Something was going to happen; he could just feel it.

Jackie and Jason both whipped their heads towards the door.

Someone was banging on the door like a crazy person.

Jackie shot off the couch and Jason walked towards the door.

"Come on! Open up!" fangs voice sounded from the opposite side of the door.

Jackie walked over to the door passing Jason and yanking the door open.

"Jeez! What took you so long?" fang complained.

"Well… let me see. Some crazy person is banging on my door! Gosh why wouldn't I answer the door?" Jackie replied sarcastically.

Fang and Felix came inside quickly carrying bags of groceries into the house.

"Did anyone see you guys?" Jackie asked quickly.

Felix set the groceries down and faced Jackie.

"Chase was out there. I don't think he saw us but he was walking with some lady." Felix told her.

Jackie froze. "Wait! Is he still there? Maybe I can find him and-"

"Are you crazy!?" Fang exclaimed. "You had a panic attack from the first time you saw him and now you want another one?"

Fang shook his head. Who understands chicks anyways?

"I want to find out where I met him before!" Jackie sent a glare to fang.

All the men in the room sighed.

"Ugh! You people don't understand!" Jackie screamed throwing her arms up and marching up to her room.

"Women" all three said in unison. Then burst out laughing.

* * *

Chase stood on the front steps of Kari's house.

"Well see you around." Chase waved and took the few steps down before being pulled to a stop.

"Wait!" Kari begged holding onto chase's arm.

Normally chase would have thrown anyone off him the minute they touched him, but this was different.

Chase turned around and stared at Kari, waiting.

"Uh, I just wanted to thank you. You know, for saving my life." Kari explained quickly.

She reluctantly let go of his arm took a step back.

Chase smiled. "You're very welcome." He turned around and walked away.

Kari stared until he was completely out of sight. She sighed and snuggled deeper into the large jacket. _Oh crap! _Kari thought. _I forgot to give him his jacket back…_

Kari smiled to herself. Well it looks like she was just going to have to take it back to him; after she cleaned it of course.

She walked inside and smelled the jacket. She sighed and ran into her room still holding the jacket, with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Chase walked back into his hotel room and sniffed. It still smelt like her. He sat down on the bed and laid back.

Maybe he could visit her tomorrow… _No! Don't be stupid Chase. You're a freaking vampire. _

He threw his arm over his face and his other on his stomach. _There is no use in getting locked up again. Just forget about her. She just a human…_

"God I'm an idiot." Chase told himself.

* * *

Eli stood looking at the old motel room. This is where Jason was staying?

She walked up to the door pulling her daggers free and knocked.

She waited but no one answered. She gratefully sighed and stood back. So he wasn't home… she put her daggers away and turned to leave.

Apparently he wasn't in so she is going to check tomorrow.

Eli got on her motorcycle and drove somewhere else. She still needed time before she could do this. She wasn't ready to put her best friend away.

* * *

Jason stopped laughing and frowned. Chills went up his spin and covered his arms.

"What's up?" Fang asked him.

Jason looked around confused. His eyes widened and he threw the door open looking out.

"Jason, what's going on? Is something wrong?" Felix asked cautiously.

"Fuck!" Jason exclaimed. He turned around quickly. "They know. They know I'm not doing my job."

"What are you talking about?" fang asked confused.

"The Fae Court!" Jason ran his hand over his hair. They sent someone. He knew it. He could feel it.

"What did you do!?" Felix asked outraged.

"I… I was suppose to turn you two in. but I didn't, I haven't!" Jason paced the room.

Felix grabbed him and threw him into the wall pinning him there. Jason struggled for a minute then quit.

"What the hell do you mean; you were supposed to turn us in?" Felix bit out.

"The fae hired me to make sure you two stayed away and continued to believe u guys were dead. But I met Jackie at that gas station and I didn't even know she was the girl. But then when I got here it was too late. And I didn't want to ruin her life. I knew how it felt to be forced to stay away from the only person you care about. I just didn't want that to happen to you guys. You have to believe me, Felix!" Jason begged.

Felix stared at Jason in the eyes finding the truth in what he said. Felix let him go and Jason slid to the floor. He looked defeated.

"I know they must have sent someone. They know now… their going to send someone to kill you two and me." Jason said.

Felix sat down on the couch. He stared at the wall then snapped out of it.

"We have to-"he was cut off, with a knock at the door.

They stood silently and Jason moved towards the door. Felix ran silently up the stairs to Jackie.

Jason cracked the door open and froze.

**thanks for reading!! ^_^ and i would like to ask for at least 5 reviews or more and i shall write another chap! =D love you all!!!**

**-sexy time**


	23. Chapter 22

**sorry it took so long for me to update! T_T but its getting good! =3 anyways read!! =D**

Chapter 22

Jason wasn't sure whether to be relieved or scared.

"Are you going to let me in or what?" Chase said looking around suspiciously.

"Uh, well-"he didn't know what to say but he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Chase walked right in.

"I need to speak to Jackie and Felix, now." Chase told him loud enough for both Jackie and Felix to hear from upstairs.

Jackie popped her head out from the side of the wall where the stairs ended, but was yanked back by Felix quickly. Jason could here them whisper to each other in debate whether or not they should but Jackie waltz right out.

Felix quickly put himself between Chase and Jackie as protection.

"Look, I'm not here to split you two up. I'm actually trying to help you guys, but I need you guys to trust me." Chase told them.

"How do they know your not working for the vampire court?" Jason interjected from the corner of the room, where he had been standing.

Chase turned to him, and nodded his head in understanding.

"I _am_ working for them-"

"See, he can't be-"

"-But, I only agreed to so I can be the one to protect Jackie from any danger." Chase finished.

There was a silence until Jackie spoke up from behind Felix.

"Why exactly are you protecting me when Felix is the one who's a vampire? Shouldn't you be protecting him?" she asked, poking her head out from behind Felix.

Chase walked over the couch and sat down as though tired.

"In any case I am protecting Felix also. I just have an over protective need to keep you safe." Chase told her.

"Why?" Jackie said, getting braver enough to stand next to Felix.

"I'm sure you wont believe me if I told you." Chase rubbed his face.

"Try me." Jackie said.

Chase lifted a brow and stared at the courageous Jackie. He knew she would grow up becoming a rebellious woman.

"When you were little your parents where savagely murdered. You were just a baby then… so you, of course, wont remember. I saved you and raised u for a little while. Maybe 3 months or so, but once the courts found out they sent me to prison. Of course the prison I went to is completely different from the one you're thinking of. Anyways, I disobeyed the rules, because back then they didn't want any vampires or fae's to interact with each other. Well they don't want them to now, now that I think about it."

"Wait, you're saying just because you saved Jackie they sent u to prison?" Fang said coming into the living room eating a Twinkie.

Chase nodded.

"That's bogus man." Fang said shaking his head and stuffing the Twinkie in his mouth.

"How do you not get fat eating those?" Jason asked incredulously.

"What I'm a growing person. Well not really but I eat allot because shifters like me, need to eat." Fang said opening another Twinkie.

"ANYWAYS" Jackie said rolling her eyes she turned back to chase. "You're willing to go back to jail to protect me?" she asked Chase as though he were crazy.

He nodded. "I don't want you two to get separated because the courts say you can't be together. That's not the way it should be."

Felix wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

"So you're with us and not against us?" Felix asked him.

"Yes."

"Then who was the girl you were with today?" Felix asked suspiciously.

Chase gave him a blank stare.

"Are you talking about Kari?"

"Is that her name…?"

"I was taking her home after I killed the guy who tried to rape her."

Jackie gasped.

She smacked Felix on the arm lightly.

"See, I told you he wasn't bad." She told Felix.

"Uh, am I the only one who heard the part where he KILLED the guy?" Fang asked looking around with wide eyes.

"Nope, nope. I heard it to." Jason said from across the room.

"Wouldn't you have killed him if Eli was the one getting attacked?" he pointed out, facing Jason.

Jason narrowed his eyes at Chase.

"How do you know-"

"I know many things. I also know it was a cowardly thing to leave her 5 years ago." Chase said looking at his nails.

Jason stomped over to Chase and pointed at him.

"You don't know shit! So fuck you!" Jason gritted out.

Chase looked up with boredom and raised a brow.

"I know that if I were in your position all those years ago I would have said "Fuck you" to the second in command."

Jackie starred at both Chase and Jason completely lost.

Jason breathed heavily.

"You don't understand." He backed away.

"If someone threatened the one person I loved the most I would have killed that person in an instant." Chase said. "Instead of leaving like he told you to."

Jason ran a hand in his hair and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

"Well then. Remind me not to bring up 'Elli' in any of my conversations with Jason." Fang said. He walked back into the kitchen.

"So…" Jackie said. Trying to think of anything to say to cover up the awkward silence.

"Why is it you can resist the temptation of trying to kill me?" she asked Chase. "I mean, don't all vampires feel the urge to kill any Fae they see?"

"I'm an old vampire Jackie. I still have the urge but I restrain." Chase said.

Jackie's eyes widened.

"I've never had any urge like that…" Felix trailed off.

Chase turned to Felix and stared at him.

"What?" Felix asked offended.

"Are you telling me you don't know why you can resist her? Or, any other Fae in that matter?"

"I thought I was just immune to it." Felix said confused.

"Is that so…" chase murmured. "Your not full vampire Felix."

"What?" Jackie and Felix asked in unison.

"Felix I thought you knew that your parents married against the rules. Your mother was Fae and your father was Vampire."

"But how? Wouldn't my father have killed my mother?"

Chase looked away sadly.

"He…did?" Felix asked. His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. Your father accidentally killed your mother. He couldn't live with himself, knowing he killed the woman he loved. Especially when he made it that far, having a child and then accidentally killing his wife. He took his own life the same night."

Felix covered his mouth. There was no way. It…couldn't be.

But that would explain why he never had the urge to kill Jackie.

"Oh, man that's just jacked up." Fang said from the kitchen door way.

"Fang! Shut up!" Jackie said trying to comfort Felix.

"No… he's right. It is jacked up." Felix said. He ran his hand threw his hair trying to figure things out.

"But… had it not been for them falling in love and having me then I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be able to stand being around you Jackie. So in a way it's a good thing. Maybe not them dying but everything else." Felix said.

"How did he kill her?" Felix asked Chase.

"Uh, Well. Felix I would rather not say. It's better if you don't know." Chase told him.

Felix nodded. Yeah, it was better that he didn't know.

* * *

Jason walked down the street. Aggravated, at Chase, and at himself. At chase because he knew Chase was right. He should have done something instead of walked away. He was aggravated at himself, because no matter how hard he tried to put her out of his mind she just kept coming back. The last time he saw her. How happy she was. It was better to keep those memories. He didn't want to say goodbye to her because he knew he would break her heart. And because she would try to stop him.

It was better if she is mad at him. Hopefully she's mad. Well, no he didn't want her to be mad at him either. He just wanted her to continue to live on. Find a good man, and…

"Ugh" he shivered; thinking about her with someone else pissed him off.

How could he still have such strong feelings about her!? It's been 5 years already for Christ sake!

Jason froze. He sniffed the air and he knew then, she was there.

Eli's motorcycle came around the corner. Coming straight toward him.

And Eli was right there. On it.

**OH MAN! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NOW!!?? *BITES NAILS***

**ANYWAYS PLEASE LEAVE PLENTY OF REVIEWS! T-T I HAVENT HAD MANY LATELY. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAP! =D**


	24. Chapter 23

**i updated!! :D hope you all enjoy this chap!**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 23

"Oh, fuck me." Jason whispered and looked around to hide.

He jumped into an alley and hid behind the dumpster.

But to his dismay the motor from the motorcycle died and he heard footsteps heading his way.

He frantically looked around to find a way out but he was royally fucked at the moment. He didn't want to see Eli, or explain why he left.

The footsteps stopped then reseeded until he couldn't hear them anymore. He let out the breath he was holding and slouched down and bowed his head, the same moment a sword was slammed into the side of the dumpster exactly where his head would have been, had he not bowed it.

Jason kicked away from the dumpster until he caught sight of Eli yanking the sword out off the dumpster. She faced him and he couldn't help but gasp at the way her blank eyes stared at him.

"Look, Eli I know you're angry but there's no reason to get violent." He said quickly, standing up.

She walked slowly towards him with violent promise in every step.

"Eli…" Jason trailed off walking towards her.

He didn't get close enough because she swung the sword at him and he quickly dodged it.

"What the hell!" he almost squeaked.

"I'm not here to make amends with you. I'm here to execute you." Eli said, her eyes glowing as she ran towards him.

"What!" Jason's eyes widened and he twisted to the side before the sword could pierce his chest. He grabbed her wrist preventing her from using the sword and yanked it from her grasp.

Of course it would have been easier to restrain her had she not been just as skilled as he. She kneed him in the side and head butt him, knocking him down. He quickly recovered and swung his leg out knock her off her feet.

She hit the floor with a thud and yanked her daggers out just as he got on top of her. The most she could do was embedded one of her daggers into his stomach, but was unable to get him with the other dagger.

The surprise she saw on his face as he realized he had been stabbed was priceless. He held her other hand above her head, as she still clutched the dagger.

Jason grabbed the hand that was stabbing him and yanked the dagger out from his stomach. He put both of her hands above her head and she struggled to get free.

He pinned her down with his body, and tried to catch his breath as the pain in his stomach grew more pronounced once the shock left.

Eli felt the blood from the dagger run down her hand. She struggled until she couldn't anymore. She wanted to cry like a baby, because she hurt him, but she wouldn't. Crying was a weakness.

"Eli… they sent you to kill me?" Jason asked her, looking into her eyes.

She didn't look away, but she didn't show any sign of remorse, only anger.

Somehow she managed to free one leg and kneed him in the side of the stomach where she had stabbed him.

He gasped and his grip loosened enough for her to free her hands and stab him in the shoulder and on the back.

His eyes widened and he pulled away taking the daggers with him. His breath became labored and the pain was excruciating.

Eli rolled away jumping to her feet and pulled out another weapon. Her last one.

She pulled out her favorite dagger that had spikes on the edge for better griping of her opponent's skin.

Jason pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and back while watching Eli. She kept the dagger he had given her. In a way he was happy but that dagger would be the death of him, if she would succeed in stabbing him in the heart.

Eli watched him closely realizing that his wounds had already begun to heal. She needed to work quickly if she wanted him dead.

"I'm not going to hurt you. But I won't let you kill me." Jason told her.

For some reason that set off an old pain in her chest.

Damn him.

She growled and ran towards him, kicking him in the stomach before twisting around to kick him in the neck.

He quickly blocked the second attack and pulled her forward using her leg. She tried to yank her leg back but almost lost her balance. She yanked enough to get leverage and swung her other leg up kicking him on the side of his face.

She heard a sickening crack as she fell to the ground. But quickly found that it wasn't anything on her that broke but instead she had broken his jaw.

Jason sucked in his breath and covered his slack jaw with his hand. She broke his jaw? Jason felt nauseated as he painfully snapped his jaw back in place. Good it had only been dislocated, but that didn't stop the pain as he grinded his teeth together.

As Jason was to caught up in his pain to realize Eli was back on her feet coming towards him until she almost caught him in the chest with the dagger. He yanked the dagger from her grasp before she knew what was happening she was in his arms and he was squeezing her in a tight hug. She struggled and kicked but he wouldn't let go.

What the hell was wrong with him? She was completely confused and finally kneed him in the crotch, earning her a curse from him. She pulled away as he bowed over gripping himself gasping.

"I… can't…even…hug you…without you…hurting me…" Jason gritted out as he tried breathing.

Eli looked around for the dagger but to her despair Jason had looked up smiling holding all three daggers in one of his hands.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't need that to kick your ass." She said running at him.

Jason frowned and dodges another attack throwing the daggers into the dumpster.

Eli punched him and he hissed as she hit a sore spot on his chest. He somehow had her backed up to a wall fighting. She didn't like the odds so she tried to jump past him so he was there instead of her but he caught her before she could make it.

He pinned her to the wall, using his body to stop her body from moving and held her hands above her head.

"Damn it!" she hissed.

Jason smiled at her attempts of trying to get free.

"You keep wiggling around like that and I won't just be pinning you down." He leaned in smirking.

She instantly stopped struggling and stood stiff as a board.

She glared at him waiting for him to lean a little closer so she could head butt him again.

Jason's smile faded until he looked sad. He sighed at where they ended up.

Eli looked at him suspiciously until he leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder.

Damn! She wasted her chance at head butting him, she thought until she felt tiny liquid drops on her shoulder. Dear god, was he crying?

She made him cry? No! She wouldn't be able to hold herself if she saw him crying.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before he kissed her neck.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he had done. Her sight became fuzzy and her limbs became limp noodles. He leaned back until he saw her eyes glittering with unshed tears. He let go of her and she fell forward. He gently picked her up in his arms and carried her. He didn't want to put her to sleep but he didn't want her fighting him either.

He started walking towards Jackie's house, holding Eli close to his chest as he watched her fall asleep. Her eyes closed slowly and a tear escaped, rolling down her cheek.

He knew she still cared, and it must have been eating her alive to try and kill him.

He sighed and lightly kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Mph… that's strange…" Jose said as he drove away.

_I suppose I can let "Jason" live since he's not interested in my precious Jacklin._

Jose smiled and continued on his way towards Jacklin's house.

**:O who thinks Jose is a creepy perv?**

**i do! i do!**

**XD anyways i wont update until i get atleast 7 reviews!**

**O_O :D make sure to leave plenty of reviews! ^_^ thanks to all who still continue to support me and my writing!**

**-sexy time**


	25. Chapter 24

**OH MY GOODNESS! INDEED ITS ME! AND I HAVE UPDATED ;D I WONT KEEP YOU WAITING. READ!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 24

Jackie lied on the floor thinking to herself. Why and when did Jason have a relationship with this chick, Eli? Was that her name? She could clearly see that Jason was head over heals in love with Eli. Honestly it was so cute. Well, not the part about Eli attacking Jason, but hey, love is tough.

She glanced over to where Jason was sitting on the couch holding Eli's head in his lap as she laid on the couch unconsciously. He stroked her silky hair gently as if she were a fragile china doll. She could see the love oozing out of his eyes as he stared at Eli's face.

Jackie then glanced towards the dinning room and frowned. There sat Felix, Chase, and Fang extremely focused on a game of UNO. She sighed and rolled over on to her back, and stared at the ceiling. Everything just felt so unreal to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Jason gently removed himself from under Eli to stand protectively in front of her unconscious body. The guys froze and stared at the door quietly getting out of their seats just incase. She saw Chase smirk before another knock sounded at the door.

Jackie got up and quietly went to the door. She opened it slowly and screamed. Suddenly the door flew open, either by Jackie herself or the person behind it. She jumped up and down screaming happily and Tony squealed happily. They jumped up and down hugging each other laughing and squealing.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Jackie and Tony screamed in unison.

Someone behind her cleared their throat and both Jackie and Tony stopped their little dance and turned to look. She heard Tony gasp and nudge her.

"Uh, Jackie who is this?" Felix asked getting closer.

"Oh, Felix! This is Tony!" She said excited, but then she frowned suddenly.

This is probably bad. Tony knows absolutely nothing about them. And now he's going to be dragged into it all, unless Jackie did something fast.

"Jackie, you did NOT tell me you were ditching me to live in a house full of HOT guys." Tony said seriously, trying not to laugh.

"Hi, I'm Tony, Jackie's Best Friend in the whole world." He said sticking his hand out towards Felix.

"I'm Felix; Jackie has told me so much about you." Felix lied terribly.

"Wait, you're the dead guy Jackie told me about?" Tony asked looking back at Jackie for conformation.

"Wha-"Felix was interrupted by Jackie.

"Yeah, so I found out he wasn't dead after all." Jackie hurriedly said, adding a nervous laugh with it.

"You did NOT tell me he was this hot!" Tony exclaimed, and then turned to introduce himself to the rest of the guys.

"Yes, well he's taken. I mean if you're really looking for someone the only one who's single is Fang." Jackie told him, smirking. Fang turned sharply towards her.

"Oh my. He's pretty too." Tony said winking at Fang then turned to talk to Jackie.

She glanced over Tony's shoulder to see Fang giving her "the look". The one that says "I'll get you back".

Chase walked towards the door and said "Well, I should get going now, it was nice meeting you Tony."

"You're leaving, now?" Jackie asked surprised.

"Yes, there are many things I need to tend to." He said smiling.

"You mean, like… Kari?" Jackie asked smiling.

Chase's smile vanished and he put a blank mask on. "No, other things." Was all he said, and then walked out the door.

Jackie smiled and turned to see Felix walking towards her but then quickly stopped once he noticed Eli stir. Jackie's eyes widened. How could she completely forget about Eli? If she woke up right now, she would freak and Tony would know everything!

Jackie made a face to Fang, as if trying to hint him to take Tony out of the living room.

Fang stared at her and smirked, then looked away as if he never looked her way. Jackie cursed under her breath and grabbed Tony's arm.

"Why don't we go somewhere and catch up, yes?" she asked quickly, trying to lure him out of the room.

"Girl, we can catch up later, lets play some UNO." He said laughing, completely oblivious to the stirring Eli on the couch.

Everyone got quiet once Eli opened her eyes. The tension was too much.

She looked around confused and sat up awkwardly. Once she saw Jason, it was like something clicked in her brain because she automatically looked angry.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed getting up quickly pointing a finger at him.

"Eli, wait!" Jason said quickly, putting his hands up in surrender.

"You had no right to do that to me! You know how much I hate when you do that!" she yelled grabbing a fist full of shirt and pulling and yanking him around as she yelled.

"Can we talk about this lat-"

"No! What does that even matter, you idiot?" she practically screeched.

Jackie, Tony, Felix, and Fang stood awkwardly, not knowing whether to restrain the crazy lunatic or agree with whatever she was talking about.

"Did he take advantage of her, or something?" Tony whispered loudly to Jackie.

Eli let go of Jason's shirt and quickly walked towards the kitchen, but Jason grabbed her arm.

"Eli, let me explain everything and-"

"No! I'm tired and I just want to get this job done already." She yelled pulling away; she started rummaging threw Jackie's drawers, looking for knives.

Jason turned her around and held her by the shoulders.

"Eli, listen to me!" Jason raised his voice and shook her gently.

"No, I'm so tired of your bullshit lies!" She screamed and tried pulling away.

"He forced me to leave, God damn it!" He yelled, gripping her by the shoulders tightly.

"WHO?" she screamed, her anger was overwhelming.

"The second in command. He-"

"Oh, really? He forced you to leave? You put a gun to your head and told you to leave?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, he said he was going to kill you! That's why I left. Because I would rather you be alive and happy with someone else then be dead because of me." Jason said, his voice starting to return to normal.

Eli stayed quiet with indecision. Jason could see doubt in her eyes.

She didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"So you couldn't tell me? You couldn't say anything at all to me? 5 years Jason. 5!" Eli said her voice breaking in the end.

"I was stupid, ok. I should have done something, but I was too afraid that he would hurt you. I didn't want to be the… the death of you." He said sadly looking away.

A moment later tiny drops of liquid fell to the floor and Jason looked quickly to see Eli crying. Her face was streaked with tears and her bottom lip trembled lightly.

Jason let go of her shoulders to cup her face.

"No, no. Don't cry Eli. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jason said quickly, trying to wipe the tears away.

She looked up at his troubled expression and he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing she could say before his lips crushed down on hers.

Their kiss was long and desperate and when they pulled away to stare into each others eyes, they heard a sniffling in the door way.

They both turned to see Jackie sniffling and dabbing her eyes with a tissue, and Felix, Fang and Tony both had tiny smiles on their faces.

"It was so romantic." Jackie cried dabbing the tears away, and sniffling.

**WELL WASNT THAT JUST CUTE? -_- ANYWAYS, LEAVE COMMENTS, TELL ME IF YOU LIKEDEDED IT. :) HOPEFULLY I DIDN'T DISSAPOINT YOU ALL WITH ALL THE WAITING AND YADA YADA! SEXY TIME IS BACK IN ACTION BABY!!!! LEAVE PLENTLY OF REVIEWS ;D**

**-SEXY TIME**


	26. Chapter 25

**I hope you all enjoy! Have a great christmas and all that good stuff! :D not very long but i hope you all enjoy! on yea, and alot of you guys didnt know that there was a chapter before this, so yea check it out before reading this one! :D**

**-Sexy time**

Chapter 25

Gabriel walked cautiously down the street, wondering if he was just imagining it or not. Some creepy guy keeps following Jackie around, and he was pretty sure she had no clue. He was going to need to get rid of the dude if he kept up with this.

Gabriel made his way down Jackie's street watching the pervert watch her house. This wasn't an ordinary Pervert, this one was a vampire. How did he know this, you ask? Because he just does. Every Fae knows when there's a vampire near. But what he didn't know is why the guy hadn't done anything extreme, considering how vampires pretty much lose all self control when it comes to Fae's. Or maybe this vampire was older then he appeared. Whatever the cause, he better tell her before anything bad happens.

Gabby made his way towards Jackie's house once he seen the stalker speed away. He looked around suspiciously once he made it to her front steps. OK your probably wondering how Gabriel knows Jackie lives here, but Gabriel wasn't the only one assigned to the case. Besides it not like he's never broken any rules.

Gabby knocked twice and waited.

* * *

Jackie got out of the shower and headed to her room to change. Felix busted in her room looking frantic.

"What?" she asked surprised. "What happened?"

"You need to answer the door, someone just knocked." Felix said quickly grabbing her by the hand and dragging her downstairs hurriedly.

"I haven't even changed yet!" Jackie whispered fiercely holding the towel around her tightly.

When they made it to the living room, it was completely empty. Everyone was in the kitchen hiding behind the counter and Tony looked extremely confused.

"Why are we hiding?" Tony whispered loudly.

Everyone turned to him and shushed him. He ducked and looked even more confused.

The knocking came again and Felix hid behind the wall near the staircase. Jackie slowly made her way to the door, fixing her towel around herself and then opened the door.

To her shock Gabriel stood there.

It took a minute or two before Gabby could say anything.

She was stunning, beautiful, a goddess.

_No wonder she has a stalker_, he muttered in his head.

"We need to tal-"Gabby was cut off.

"YOU FUCKEN SLUT!" Jose screamed out of nowhere. "YOUR CHEATING ON ME!?"

Jackie stood paralyzed, confused, and freaked out. What the hell is he doing here?

Jose ran to her front porch holding a gun, aiming at Gabby.

"This is the guy you've been fucking!" Jose screamed shaking the gun towards Gabby.

"Jose, what the hell are you doing?" Jackie screamed back. She tried getting in front of Gabby but his arm shot out keeping her behind him.

Gabby wasn't exactly sure what the hell this guy was talking about, but clearly his mind wasn't working right.

Felix shot out from behind them to get the gun away from Jose, but he pulled the trigger in time to shoot Felix. He was only shocked for a moment before he became angry and tackled Jose.

"FELIX!" Jackie screeched and ran forward. It felt as though her heart would burst.

5 more shots rang out and they stopped struggling. Jackie ran to them and just before she made it, Jose threw Felix to the side. He slumped over and blood was gushing everywhere.

He stood up with a crazed look in his eyes and threw the gun down and lunged towards Jackie. Before he could even think of what to do next Chase was in front of him.

Chase's hand went over Jose's face and Jose stood paralyzed. Jose let out a retched screech before slumping over, his eyes were gone, left with an empty bloodied shell of eye sockets, and his mouth was hanging open, spilling over with blood.

His lifeless body lay on the floor, and Jackie covered her mouth. Horrified, scared, and lightheaded. Her eyes shot to Felix's motionless slumped body. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran toward him, she kneeled next to his body and pulled his head in her lap.

"Felix…" she cried, her voice cracking. "Felix…wake up!" she cried.

"You idiot! Why…why did you do that!" she yelled shaking him, but he wouldn't respond, he couldn't.

"Jackie…" Chase kneeled next to her, and gently grabbed her shoulders.

Fang came out of the house. "OH MY GOD! Felix is dead!?"

"Fang! You idiot!" Jason snapped at him.

Chase signed at their idiocy.

"Jackie he's just unconscious, see, his body is already healing. He just needs rest now." Chase comforted her.

She was shaking horribly while she cradled his head in her lap. She looked up at Chase as tears ran down her face.

Chase never wanted to see Jackie cry like this, he silently promised that she would never have to cry again.

The guys helped bring Felix inside, while Chase cleaned up the rest of the outside.

Tony stared in astonishment of what happened. The guy killed the other guy using one hand. He knew then, there was something extremely different about them all. They weren't normal, they weren't…Human. Then what were they?

Jackie was covered in Felix's blood, but she didn't care. She just wanted Felix better. She would do anything to keep Felix from being hurt again. Even if it costs her, her life.

Now, she's going to have to explain everything to Tony, but first, she just needs a moment…

She couldn't take it, she cried, and cried. Felix was so close to dying. So close to leaving her alone again.

Eli watched Jackie try to compose herself, even though she couldn't. She was breaking down… is that what it would feel like, to almost lose the person you love most? She never wanted to experience that. Not now, not ever.

She walked over to Jackie and hugged her close. Jackie didn't pull away; she just accepted the comfort available. As they hugged, Eli could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes. Tears she had been holding in.

**D: oh no!!!!!!!!! WHats gonna happen now!?? O_O Stay tuned!!!! lol please leave lots of reviews! it will make me happy!!!! i hope you all enjoyed! ^_^**

**-sexy time**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone!! you'll figure out what happens to Felix next chapter! anyways this is important, so read and i hope you all enjoy!**

**-Sexy time**

Chapter 26

FCS (Faery Community of Secrecy)

A tall stealthy looking man with shoulder length black with green streaked hair stood in the waiting room of the FCS. He was medium in muscle size, but lean. His eyes were two different shades; one was a dark green while the other was a dark blue. His face appeared sharp, with a hard jaw. He wore a dark coat that went down to his knees and steel toed black boots.

He heard a hard sigh come from his partner as she fidgeted with her clothing. She was extremely short compared to him or pretty much compared to any normal sized person. She was only 5 feet, but her sweet innocent appearance was deceiving. She was a lean mean fighting machine who could knock out even him. Against his protest she wore a short skirt and corset that squeezed her chest enough that it was difficult to even look for fear that her breast would come tumbling out. She wore thigh high black boots also against his protest. Her hair ran down her back and also had green streaks in her air, something she copied from him. Her eye color was one solid color, Red. Crimson red. Of course she could change the color but she chose not to. Her dark black wings made it difficult for her to even sit on the chair.

"Would you put those away already." He said in an even tone, but agitation was evident in his voice.

"Why! You never let me wear my wings!" she complained and stomped her foot.

He had to look away before she stomped her foot and made her breast jiggle again._ Jesus, would she stop wearing those clothes already! _He thought to himself.

"Just because you're ashamed of them doesn't mean I should be." She whispered furiously.

"I am not ashamed of my wings, I just prefer to not have people staring at me like a freak when we walk down the street, and you should know your not suppose to wear them in public. People don't understand how to respond." He said snapping his head toward her and narrowing his eyes.

She stopped her little hand puppet of "blah, blah, blah" when he looked towards her sharply. She acted innocent and pouted.

"At least I put my horns away, you could be great full for that at least." She said stubbornly.

"I am great full, but I would be even more if you could stop wearing those clothes and put your wings away as well."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked, doing the neck thing.

"That is what's wrong!" he said pointing to her cleavage.

She looked down confused and crossed her arms making it worse that he had to look away quickly.

"I don't see anything wrong with this." She said, "But, fine. If you want me to change then I'll change." She said getting up loudly, making people stare their way.

She snapped her fingers and her top changed. Instead of a corset she wore a tight blouse that covered only her breast, which left her bare stomach and ribs out. It was like she was only wearing a strapless bra. She giggled and shook her body, making her belly button rig dangle from side to side.

"Isn't it cute? They are little monkeys." She said excited, playing with the dangling tiny monkeys on her belly ring.

Her skirt was low enough to show her hip bone, and almost giving him and every guy in the waiting room a free show.

He hurriedly took his coat off and covered her with it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked digging her head out of the coat. It was huge enough to be a blanket for her.

"Honestly your like a child." He said, sighing. She really had no idea what kind of reactions her body gave him and most men.

"Psh! I'm older then you!" she said indigenously.

"Oh please, by a couple days." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Michael and Elijah." The woman in the front desk called them.

They both looked over and started walking towards the door. Elijah, practically tripping over the large coat. Michael sighed and helped her towards the door.

They knocked twice then entered in the conference room where 6 other people sat patiently. Although it looked like they had a couple arguments because some of their faces were red.

"Please sit down." Scar told them, and they complied.

"I have brought you two hear today, because sadly we have a couple of people who couldn't obey orders. You two have no emotional or physical attachment to the people I am about to assign you to dispose of. You two are the highest of Death Angels there are, and I expect you two to get the job done. Is there anything at all, any reason at all, that you two can not do this?" Scar asked.

"No" Michael and Elijah said in unison.

Scar sighed and said. "Okay, here is a list of the people I need you to terminate."

He handed them 4 thick folders.

"I'll expect to see you two in 3 weeks top. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." They said.

"Dismissed" Scar said, and the two got up and went out the door.

Once they were gone he turned to the others.

"We all understand that we are doing this for the Fae community. We cannot allow the Vampires to catch any news of what's going on. This is for the safety of the future Fae children and our community." Scar said, "Dismissed"

The rest of them got up and went on their way.

* * *

Michael and Elijah sat in the airplane overlooking the folders. Elijah actually looked half normal, considering how she no longer wore her wings and horns, but her clothing didn't change much.

Elijah gasped and smacked Michaels arm, almost making him drop the file he was reading.

"What?" Michael asked looking at her.

"Mikey, look here." She said pointing at the paper she was holding. "These two, they are lovers who were split up at an early age and lied to, and now they found each other! Isn't that so romantic!" she said sighing and hugging the papers to her chest.

Michael stared at her for a moment.

"Oh em gee, you're totally right! And we get to ruin everything by killing them!" he said with fake enthusiasm.

The smile on Elijah's face fell, and she looked down at the papers.

She looked back up with tears in her eyes and Michael blanched.

"What?" he asked concerned.

Elijah threw herself at Michael, hugging him and crying.

"I don't want to kill them, Mikey! I don't want to!" she cried more, practically choking him with her arms locked around his neck.

"Shh! El! Shh! People are looking!" Mikey tried hushing her up, because people where staring at them with worried expressions. Expressions like, Elijah and Michael had bombs.

She sat back in her seat covering her eyes with her arm and sniffling.

"But I don't want to kill them Mikey!" she whispered loudly, her voice cracking.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, again.

"This is why you aren't suppose to read the files, your only suppose to look and the photo and address and get it over with." Mikey said with frustration.

"I know… but then I saw how pretty she was so I wanted to read about why I had to kill her and then I saw that she was in love with the guy so then I read his file and now I cant kill them." She said, looking scared. Her eyes big and teary, staring up at him, pleading.

He turned away quickly before he was sucked in.

"We have to kill them El, there's no going back now." He said sturdy.

It was silent for 2 or 3 minutes then Mikey made the mistake in looking back at her.

She sat there, her eyes completely red and her horns started to come out of her head. Her hands dug into the arm rest and her canine teeth got sharper and longer.

"You have no heart." She said her voice darker and deeper.

Aw, shit. He made her mad.

Before he could even apologize she was practically dragging him out of his seat and into the bathroom.

It was so fast, he was pretty sure no one seen them.

When they got in the bathroom she slowly locked the door and turned around to face him.

"Wait, El-"he was cut off quickly by her jumping on top of him and grabbing him by the hair. She yanked and yanked, and he hissed from the pain.

"Why…do…you…always…go for the hair!" he practically yelled.

She stopped pulling his hair and wrapped her legs around his neck and grabbed his cheeks.

"Ah, Ah, AH!" he tried to say sorry but each tug to his cheeks were too painful.

How awkward is it to have someone crotch on the back of your head? Pretty awkward.

"OK, OK, OK!" he said loudly. El stopped tugging his cheeks and waited.

"I'm sorry I was too insensitive El, I'll try to see it from your point of view." He said, feeling the tension leave her body until she sat limply in his shoulders.

"But we still have to kill them" he mumbled and immediately regretted it.

She growled and started pulling his cheeks again.

"Oh, come on!" he said trying to get her off. She was like a freaking spider monkey!

From outside the door a flight attendant stood, shocked. She listened and heard banging against the walls and a man say, "Oh, come on! You can do better then that." In a strangled voice. She also heard a girl in there.

There was a knock on the door and both Michael and Elijah stopped moving.

"I'm sorry but…Sexual intercourse is not aloud in our bathrooms!" a woman said from behind the door.

Elijah slowly slid off of Michaels shoulder and onto the floor, where they barely fit. She elbowed him in the gut and tried to get next to the door but he was so large it was difficult to maneuver herself past him.

"Er!" she was frustrated. "Open your legs!" she practically yelled at Michael.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Spread your legs!" she screeched.

"What the hell" he whispered to himself but he did what she said.

She slid under him to the other side where the door was. She opened it, practically falling out, and slammed the door in the flight attendance face, by accident of course. The woman went down, and El stood there staring at the poor lady, but then continued to her seat, getting creepy looks from the guys and dirty looks from the women.

Michael was right behind her with extremely red cheeks. At first she thought maybe he was embarrassed but then remembered she had caused the redness.

She moved to the side so Michael could sit in his seat next to the window, then she sat down in her seat.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she looked over to see a "handsome" man leaning over from the seat across from hers.

"Hi, I'm Andrew." He said reaching across to shake her hand.

Michael quickly reached over and grabbed the man's hand before El could.

"Hi, I'm 'Get the fuck lost or I'm going to castrate you'." He said shaking the man's hand. Looking extremely terrified, the man took his hand back quickly, and sat back in his seat, never to look at El again.

Mikey looked at El and gave his biggest cheesy smile.

"Maybe we should switch seats." Mikey said.

"If you insist." She said, getting up and switching seats with Mikey.

She stared out the window until she heard something.

A blond bimbo walked up to Michael, her breast practically popping out of her shirt, and for some odd reason it didn't bug him at all, in fact he wasn't even the slightest fazed by it. Odd…

"Hi I'm Pamela." How odd, the name sounds familiar.

"Michael." He told her his name.

El was facing the window and turned her head slowly, very menacing, around. She was reenacting the exorcist. The blond watched as she twisted her head slowly around to stare at her with a smile on her face. Pamela looked completely terrified, she even screamed and ran away.

Michael turned around quickly to try and figure out what scared Pamela away but all he seen was El looking out the window, sadly.

Michael turned back around but not before he seen the smirk on El's face. That little twerp got him back.

A ring above announced that they needed to be back in their seats with their seatbelts on. They would be landing soon.

Once Michael got his seatbelt on he turned to make sure El had hers on.

"You ready?" he asked her.

She just sighed and looked out the window.

_Jacklin Navarro, Felix Foster, Jason Glass, and __Elizabeth Manson__ here we come_. She thought, and sighed once more.

**Uh OHHHH!!!!!! another team!?? i bet you guys are thinking "How in the hell am i suppose to remember all these damn peopel!?".....well i cant really do much to help V_V anyways you dont have to worry, these should be the last people i introduce! :D So anyways please leave reviews, and tell me what you think!**

**-Sexy time**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey! O_O here is what happens to Felix! :D hope you all enjoy! you'll probably be more depressed then before...o_O oh well! read!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 27

Jackie sat in a chair next to an unconscious Felix, who lay on a bed. They had cleaned him up, and changed his clothing.

She leaned closer to grab one of his hands and held it in both of hers.

"Jackie, you need to eat something, its not healthy starving yourself. I'm sure Felix wouldn't approve of this." Tony said, behind her.

She hadn't eaten since the day Felix got hurt, and 3 days had passed since then.

She shook her head and leaned closer to Felix, squeezing his hand in hers.

"When will he wake up?" She asked aloud, mostly to herself.

Tony had never seen Jackie so torn up before, not even when her mother passed away. He felt helpless, and useless. There was nothing he could do or say that would cheer her up.

He turned and walked out the door, leaving Jackie alone, cradling Felix's hand to her face.

He went downstairs to check on everyone else, who hadn't seemed to say much since the incident. He walked into the kitchen to see everyone's head snap up and lean back as though they weren't just discussing something important.

He felt extremely agitated and crossed his arms over his chest.

Fang continued to eat his Twinkies, and Jason held Eli in his lap. Chase seemed to be distracted and rubbed his chin, in contemplation. Gabriel had the look of displeasure on his, and he flipped through his Cell phone.

"Can someone please tell me already, what the hell is going on?" Tony raised his voice, getting everyone's attention.

"Beats me." Gabby said, continuing to flip through his phone.

Tony tapped his foot on the floor, irritated.

"If we told you, we would have to kill you." Fang said through a mouth full of Twinkies.

Tony rolled his eyes, and breathed out a loud huff.

"Listen, I don't really care about you guys, I just want to figure out why Felix is alive, and Jackie never contacted me." Tony explained.

"Oh in that case, I suppose we can spill the beans." Fang sarcastically replied.

"Look, I already know you guy's aren't human, or whatever. Immortal, zombies, whatever you guys call yourself." Tony said waving his hands in the air. "I just need to know the story."

"Felix is a vampire- Well half vampire half Fae- and Jackie is Fae." Chase added.

"Fae? Like the little fairy things?" Tony asked confused.

"Well, yes and no. When you think fairy, you think innocent and nice. Fae, on the other hand, is definitely not. They can't "shrink" or grant wishes or whatever you have in mind. They are more aggressive, and their wings are a dark shade, Jackie's are black." Chase continued.

Tony was silent for a minute before he continued to ask questions.

"Jackie has wings?" Tony asked, with wide eyes.

"Yes, also in her true form, she has a kind of tribal looking mark, which runs up half of her face and body. It's a bit eerie looking because it's black print. Personally I find it fascinating."

"No way, I didn't know she had another form." Fang piped in, finishing off a Twinkie.

Chase nodded and continued on.

"Felix- although half vampire- still needs blood to survive. He doesn't exactly have another form, it's just when he is starving his eyes turn to crimson red. He also has fangs, which is a no-brainer considering he's a vampire."

"What are you guys?" Tony asked sitting down, trying to absorb everything being said.

"Fang here"-pointing at fang, Chase continued- "is a were-fox. Capable of changing into a fox. Jason is a Demon, I'm sure his other form is quite fascinating. Elizabeth is a death angel, her form must be a sight worth waiting for. Gabriel is Fae, like Jackie, and I'm simply a Vampire." Chase finished.

Tony stared at each of them with wide open eyes.

He turned to Fang and asked, "You can really change into a fox?"

Fang rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes, yes I can."

"Could you-", Tony stopped talking as he heard Jackie yell from upstairs.

"FELIX!" They heard Jackie yell, as if struggling with something.

Everyone looked up and hurriedly ran from the kitchen to the upstairs bedroom. They ran inside to see a horrid sight.

Felix carried a limp Jackie in his arms as he drank feverishly from her neck. As Felix heard movement in the room his head snapped up to look around at the strange blurs in the room.

His eyes were a crimson red and he hissed as Chase approached the bed, slowly.

Jackie lay motionless in Felix's lap on the bed. She was bleeding heavily from her neck. Felix held Jackie to his chest protectively, as if she were his prey and not his love.

"Felix, let Jackie go. What you are doing is bad, and once you realize what you have done you will regret this." Chase told Felix slowly, trying to make his voice be heard through Felix's crazed state of mind.

Felix shut his eyes and shook his head; he placed both hands on the side of his head and roared in pain.

"Get…her…away…from…me" Felix gritted out each word painfully. He shook heavily and gripped at his head.

Chase swiftly snatched Jackie from the bed. She felt lifeless in his arms and he hurriedly took her out of the room.

"Eli, check in the fridge for blood bags; Jason, Fang, hold Felix down until she gets the blood." Chase directed.

Eli quickly ran to the kitchen checking in the refrigerator, and grabbing 3 bags of blood, hurriedly ran back upstairs to the room.

Tony quickly went with Chase, trying to check if Jackie was ok.

Felix yelled out and furiously tried to get out of Fang's and Jason's grip. He fell back against the bed and his back and body rose. He thrashed against the bed, yelling at the top of his lungs. Jackie's blood was flung off of his face as he shook his head side to side, out of control. Eli hurriedly tore the top of the blood bag and carefully yet quickly shoved it in Felix's mouth. He still struggled but he drank the bag quickly, and then threw the empty bag to the side, but before he could continue to struggle more, Eli shoved another bag into his mouth. The second bag seemed to have calmed Felix down, only by a little. She shoved the last bag in his mouth and he started to slow down on drinking it.

He stopped struggling and his eyes slowly turned back to his original color. He laid back on the bed slowly drinking the last blood bag.

Jason and Fang sighed in relief and slowly let Felix's arms go. Felix reached up to grab the bag and slowly drank the rest of the blood, then threw the empty bag on the floor.

He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He sat up and looked around, a little confused.

It finally dawned on him that he had nearly killed Jackie.

"Is she ok?" Felix's head shot up as he asked them. They just stared at him, unknowing whether she was ok or not.

Felix dragged himself off the bed and stood up, walking out of the room quickly looking around to find Jackie.

He walked into the spare bedroom and found Chase tending Jackie's wounded neck. She looked pale and unconscious, as he neared her. She lay on a bed and Tony was holding one of her hands.

Chase looked back to see a shocked and worried Felix behind him.

"Don't worry Felix; I gave her some of my blood. Her neck is almost completely healed now." Chase said, standing up.

Felix kneeled next to the bed and gently touched Jackie's cheek. He shoved his face into the bed and angrily grabbed at the sheet.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about it, I'm sure you would've done that to the first person you seen when you woke up. Whether you would have stopped, like you did with Jackie, I'm not so sure." Chase said, sitting in a chair.

Felix wasn't sure whether that was supposed to make him feel any better.

"You should probably wash up, unless you want Jackie to wake up and see your face still stained with her blood." Chase commented.

"When will she wake up?" Felix asked lowly.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Chase said, and then added. "I'm sure it won't take 3 days, like you did."

3 days... Felix hurriedly left the room to take a shower, hoping Jackie wouldn't hate him when she woke, because he definitely hated himself at the moment.

**Who knew Felix could be crazy! lol i have a feeling Jackie is going to hate his guts when she wakes up! LMFAO just kidding XD please leave reviews! and thanks for reading!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	29. Chapter 28

**Its about to get good! :D Read and Enjoy!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 28

Jackie awoke with a floating feeling; like she wasn't completely in her own body but still hovering from sleep.

She turned her head to the side, finding a sleeping Felix. He was slumped over on the side of the bed, almost out of his chair. His head was face down on the bed and his hand was holding hers.

Chase stood in the door way and silently walked inside with a small smile on his face.

"You're awake?" he asked.

Before Jackie would reply Felix's head shot up and he practically yelled.

"I'm awake!" he exclaimed, "I wasn't asleep." He said, looking back at Chase.

Chase raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"I was referring to Jackie, not you." Chase told him, nodding his head towards the bed.

Felix's head snapped down to Jackie's still form on the bed. Her eyes were wide open and she had a small smile on her lips.

"You're awake!" Felix happily exclaimed, sitting up. Suddenly he had a pained look on his face and he looked away quickly.

"I'm…really, really sorry about what I did." He said looking down at their entwined hands. He bent and kissed her hand gently, then pulled back.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, and I'm sorry I hurt you, Jackie." Felix said, and then looked at her eyes.

She was biting her lip, trying to keep herself from smiling. A sincere Felix was so cute!

"Come here you big Dummy!" She said grabbing him by the collar and pulling him towards her.

Chase turned away quickly. "And this is my cue to leave." He mumbled walking out the door and closing it behind him.

When he was half way down the stairs he looked at the bottom of the stairs to see a smudge looking Fang.

He stopped and stared at Fang a bit confused.

"What?" Chase asked, feeling uncomfortable.

Fang smiled a big creepy smile.

"Someone is here to see you, and her name starts with a K." Fang said moving to the side, letting Karina Parez walk out from behind him.

She had a big cheesy smile on her face and was holding a large coat that looked like his.

If Chase was a human, he was sure he would be on the floor having a heart attack and foaming from the mouth.

"She told me she's here to RETURN your jacket…" Fang chimed in, smiling as if he knew something Chase didn't.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing!?" Fang said, throwing his arm around Kari's shoulders, and gently shaking her.

Chase almost growled, but thankfully he had some restraint.

"What…are you doing here?" Chase asked slowly, still not believing she was here.

"I came to return your coat!" she said excitingly, sticking her arm out towards him, with the jacket. She smiled again.

"And…how exactly did you find me?" he asked, feeling uneasy.

Kari's faltered, but quickly recovered.

"I have connections." She said, nodding her head. Then she quickly stopped and looked worried, "But I'm not like a stalker or anything, I swear." She hurriedly said, waving her hand quickly as if to banish the thought.

"I see…" _that you are out of your mind! _He thought. Was she crazy! Coming here, not knowing that she was in a house full of paranormal creatures and the guy next to her was a freaking fox.

"Well thanks for bringing my coat back." He said, walking the rest of the way down the stairs and grabbing the coat from her, then giving Fang a meaningful glare.

He smiled and removed his arm from around Kari's shoulders.

"You're welcome, and thanks again for…You know…" she said, making a face. Then quickly looked between the hot dude next to her then back at Chase.

Fang raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I definitely didn't know you were like that Chase." Fang said, genuinely surprised. He had the impression that Chase had hooked up with this chick and forgot his jacket at her house.

Fang wagged his eyebrows at Chase, and then looked back at Karina.

"I'm Fang, by the way." He said sticking his hand out to shake her hand.

She shook his hand, but then he bent down and slowly kissed her hand.

It only lasted for a split second because Chase suddenly snatched Kari's hand and pulled her away from Fang.

"Sorry, he's what people like to call 'A Man Whore'." Chase informed her, smiling.

Fang gasped and feigned being hurt. He put his hand to his heart and looked sad.

"You wound me, Chase." Fang said turning away dramatically and leaving the room.

Tony popped out from behind the kitchen door and walked over to Kari and Chase.

"Is Jackie ok now?" he asked Chase quickly.

Before Chase could answer there was a thumping sound from upstairs.

"What's going on? Did Felix hurt her again?" Tony was about to run upstairs but Chase quickly grabbed Tony's arm.

"Uh, actually Jackie woke up." He said, and then Tony looked happy.

"Great! I'll go and-"Tony was cut off quickly.

"She's a little…Busy right now…with Felix" Chase said, trying to get it through Tony's head.

Tony finally seemed to realize what Chase was implying and raised his eyebrows, then turned away whistling, walking back into the kitchen.

"Who are Jackie and Felix? And who was that guy?" Kari asked looking around smiling.

"Jackie and Felix are old friends…and that was Tony." Chase informed her.

She nodded and turned back to Chase.

"So…yea." She said, moving her head up and down, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Who is this lovely lady?" Gabby said, walking into the room, smiling.

Chase was getting a little agitated with all the introductions.

"This is Kari, Kari this is Gabriel." He said, introducing them. Right then Eli and Jason walked into the room.

"Oh for the love of God." Chase whispered, throwing his hands in the air.

Jason and Eli both stopped in their tracks looking at Chase confused.

"This is Jason, and Eli, guys this is Karina Parez." Chase unwillingly said.

"Nice to meet you." Eli said walking over to Karina.

"Oh, wow you are beautiful!" Kari said, looking at Eli's goddess like body and face.

Eli blushed and shook her head.

"Thank you." she said, touching her cheek embarrassed.

"Yep, all mine too!" Jason said, snaking an arm around Eli's waist and pulling her towards him, giving her head a kiss.

"I don't mean to overreact, but every guy I've seen in this house, seems to be pretty hot." Kari murmured to Chase.

Chase sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, you are too!" Kari hurriedly added, padding his arm.

Chase shot her a confused look, before smirking and shaking his head.

"I kind of feel like the ugly duckling." She said with wide eyes looking around. "Are the people upstairs good looking too?"

"You're not ugly." Chase mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

Kari looked over at him and smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said elbowing his side. She laughed and wondered if all these people lived here.

"Actually the people upstairs are even more beautiful and handsome then us." Eli said smiling.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Kari stared in wonderment.

"So how did you two meet?" Eli asked Kari and Chase.

Chase shot a glance at Kari, unsure whether to tell them the truth or make something up. Kari smiled at Chase and went with the truth.

"Well, I was being attacked in an alley by a hobo and Chase saved me!" Kari said, making a big deal out of Chase.

Eli looked shocked and so did the rest.

"Very close call too! Hey, what ever happened to the hobo anyways?" Kari turned to Chase.

Chase tensed up. Should he tell her that he killed him? Or would that just freak her out?

It's probably best to tell her, so she will run away and not come back. He couldn't start or end relationships with a human, He needed to do this.

"I killed him" Chase said, he heard everyone gasp…Except Kari…

"Oh man! That's good, he deserved it." Kari said nodding and smiling at Chase, unfazed by his words.

Chase stared at Kari for a while, still not believing that this girl was this crazy.

"You're…not scared that I killed him?" Chase asked confused.

"Course not, like I said, he deserved it. I just hope you got rid of the evidence, cause these cops got all kinds of gadgets these days that can find peoples hair, or finger prints." She said.

Chase couldn't speak. He just stood there like an idiot and listened to her tell a story about a murder she seen on a TV show.

Kari stopped talking halfway through her story when a knock sounded at the door. Before she knew what was happening Chase was pushing her down and covering her with his body as an explosion blew out the front door and windows.

Two figures jumped inside the house, one very small figure and one tall.

Once the smoke parted, Elijah and Michael stood in the living room, looking around spotting Jason's and Elizabeth's forms on the floor.

Elijah slowly walked towards them, a smile planted on her sweet innocent face.

**Uh oh! Whats gonna happen!? Stay tune and find out next time! Please leave reviews! i feel like allot of people arent interested in this story anymore! D:**

**-SEXY TIME**


	30. Chapter 29

**Yay! i updated! Anyway, this story is almost over! One more chapter left. Hope you all enjoy!**

**-Sexy Time**

Chapter 29

Elijah quickly came to a halt once she smelt that a human was inside the house. She turned to look at Mikey with a frown on her face.

"Nobody said there would be a human." El told Mikey and he nodded grimly.

El made an exaggerated sigh before turning back around to see Jason and Eli trying to stand up.

"In the name of the FCS, we are here to terminate, Jason Glass, Elizabeth Manson, Jacklin Navarro, and Felix Foster. And possibly that girl right there." EL pointed at Kari.

Once Kari and Chase stood up, he quickly hid her behind him.

"WHAT!?" Kari screeched from behind Chase.

"She doesn't know anything, keep her out of this." Chase venomously said.

"Sorry, we can't allow humans to go about the world knowing we exist and- Oh wait, there are two humans." El said, and then pointed at Tony who was hiding behind the kitchen wall.

"Why does she have horns and wings…?" Kari whispered loudly to Chase. He quickly hushed her and kept her behind him.

"Oh God, Your Elijah and Michael!" Eli exclaimed, horrified.

Eli never thought in her wildest or scariest dream that she would be in the same room as the most powerfulness and skillfulness Death Angels, let alone be one of their victims.

They were in some deep shit.

"That would be us!" El enthusiastically exclaimed. Mickey rolled his eyes, and stood next to El.

Jason quickly pushed Eli towards the staircase.

"Get out of here!" he yelled at her, but she stubbornly stopped at the end of the staircase.

"I'm not going to leave your ass here!" she yelled back angrily.

"Get Tony and Kari out of here!" he ignored her, and shot off directions.

"I don't think so!" El exclaimed, once she seen Eli grab Kari and Tony.

El jumped towards them, but was stopped by Chase. Unsure whether he was as strong as people claimed he was, she didn't want to deal with him just yet. She dodged his attack and dived for Kari. She easily got the poor human away from Eli but was suddenly kicked in the side. She hissed and turned to find a Were-fox in her path.

Where the hell did he come from!

She threw her hand to the side, pushing him out of the way using her magic. He slammed against a wall and shook his head, then ran towards her again.

"Let me go you crazy woman!" Kari screeched and struggled in her iron hold. She was taller then El but not nearly stronger then her.

El threw her to the floor before blocking Fang's attack. They fought and fought but Fang was not stronger then her. She threw him against the wall once again, but this time Fang fell to the floor unconscious.

El looked down to see Kari trying to crawl away. She stepped down on Kari's back, keeping her immobile.

Chase was momentarily distracted by Kari's scream and was kicked on the side of the face. He shook his head and ran towards Kari's small motionless body that lay on the floor. El's foot was stepping on her back and he angrily tackled El to the floor. She quickly fought Chase, and he was stunned by how strong she was despite how fragile and small she looked.

He blocked all her attacks and she blocked all his. He made to look like he was about to punch her, and quickly swiped his foot under making her fall to the floor. Once she was down he quickly ran towards Kari, picking her motionless body from the floor and running up the stairs.

Michael made it a point to go up stairs once he finished off Jason, as he watched Chase run upstairs with his little pet.

Mikey gripped Jason by the throat, getting ready to snap it in half but someone jumped on his back, biting him on the neck. He threw an unconscious Jason to the floor, and shook himself until the person on his back fell off, tearing a nice chunk of his neck off.

Momentarily fazed by the pain he turned around to see Elizabeth on the floor spitting out a piece of his neck. He quickly grabbed her by the neck, squeezing until her eyes bulged and she turned a blue color. Her eyes rolled back and he was about to finish the job right before something flew in his eyes and he couldn't see. He threw her to the ground and hissed from the burning sensation in his eyes.

Gabriel swiftly punched and kicked at Michael until he stumbled to the floor. Once Michael was able to see, he seen Gabriel stalking towards him. He angrily got off the floor throwing punches at Gabriel. He tackled him to the floor and they furiously attacked each other.

Jackie and Felix quickly ran down the stairs, stopping at the horrifying image. Fang was unconscious on the floor and so were Eli and Jason. Gabriel and Michael were viciously fighting one another and Chase, Kari and Tony were upstairs.

"Go upstairs!" Felix told Jackie and pushed her towards the stairs again.

"Wait, I-"she was cut off by El coming out of nowhere and yanking her by the hair.

Felix saw red and jumped at El, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her to the side.

"GO!" he yelled at Jackie, before running towards El and began fighting.

Jackie hardly ever listens, so she ran towards Eli and Jason, checking if they were ok. When she seen they were only unconscious she dragged then towards the staircase and went towards Fang. She checked and seen he was ok too, so she dragged his body towards the staircase also.

Michael threw Gabriel towards Jackie and he crashed right into her.

They both fell to the floor, and Jackie was shocked by the brute force. She checked Gabriel to see if he was ok but he wouldn't respond. She tried listening for breathing and a pulse but she couldn't hear or feel anything.

She started freaking out and shook Gabriel, yelling his name.

He wouldn't respond and he started turning cold.

_No! No! _She thought.

"Wake up!" she screamed at him, shaking his lifeless body. She was shaking and felt like she was about to faint, but suddenly she was being lifted and thrown.

She screamed right before she hit the wall. She would have slipped down to the floor but a hand shot out and gripped her neck tightly. She tried breathing but the hand around her neck only tightened more.

Michael squeezed her throat until she couldn't even make choking sounds. He stared at her face, and suddenly he didn't see her face, he saw Elijah's. He quickly let her go, and she fell to the floor coughing and wheezing. He shook his head and backed away.

Jackie struggled to breathe evenly as she lay on the floor. Whatever he seen, snapped him out of it enough to let her go, Thank God. That Illusion magic she had really came in handy.

Michael turned away quickly to see Elijah in battle with Felix. What the hell just happened? He turned back and stared at Jackie. He watched as she struggled to control her breathing.

Before he could decipher what the hell just happened, Chase tackled him to the floor. He threw Chase off and quickly stood up. They started fighting and Jackie drug herself towards the staircase, but Chase accidentally threw Michael and he landed on her.

"BLOODY HELL!" she screamed once he got out from under him. She tried crawling away but he quickly clasped a hand down on her ankle, and she heard a cracking sound followed by an immense pain.

She screamed out in agony and Chase hurriedly got Michael to let her ankle go. She heard Chase yell how sorry he was but she didn't really care at the moment. She curled into a ball and wanted to cry.

But she needed to get out of the line of "fire" before he fell on her again. She uncurled herself and dragged herself closer to the stairs.

She didn't even want to see how her ankle looked right now. She seen Tony peak out from behind the staircase wall and hurriedly ran towards her. Tony carefully picked her up and ran towards the staircase. Every step he took shot pain into her ankle and she cried out. Once he got her upstairs he placed her on the bed next to Kari who looked pale and unconscious. He ran back downstairs and carried Eli and Jason then Fang. Lastly he carried Gabriel who looked paler then before.

Jackie started crying at the sight of Gabriel's limp motionless body.

"He's dead" she cried, and Tony sadly nodded.

**What did you think!? please leave reviews!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	31. Chapter 30

**Attention: This is the last chapter! i do hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as i enjoyed creating and writing it...lol anyways read! and thank you all for staying with me!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 30

Felix couldn't think, he only acted. Throwing punches, and kicks at Elijah, he rarely had time to catch his breath before she laid attacks on him. He didn't even have time to react at the sound of Jackie crying out in pain, but he was surely going to make these two wish they never messed with him or Jackie. Noticing Tony picking Jackie up and taking her upstairs he felt slightly better that he didn't have to worry about her getting any more hurt.

Laying punches at Elijah, he felt himself getting weaker and weaker, slower and slower. He needed to put an end to this and fast.

Surprising as ever he watched as Chase was thrown across the room and fell to the floor, unmoving. His partner in crime apparently was out, and everything landed on his shoulders. If he didn't defeat them, they were all going to die.

Compacting all his strength in one, he grabbed Elijah by the throat and threw her to the floor. She lay on her stomach, and struggled furiously. Kneeling on her back he snapped her head back, getting a good view of her neck. Quickly conjuring a dagger he positioned himself, getting ready to slit her throat, but suddenly he heard Michael cry out.

"STOP!" Michael yelled, throwing his hands up, as though surrendering.

Setting the dagger's tip at the end of Elijah's throat, Felix quickly glanced up staring at a worried Michael.

Michael felt as though his heart were going to burst out of his chest. He couldn't lose El, not after everything they had been through. He was so tired of doing these missions, and so tired of worrying if El would get hurt, or if she was going to die, leaving him alone. He wanted to retire such a long time ago, but he let El persuade him to continue. This was it, this was what was going to stop everything.

"Don't hurt her!" he yelled at Felix. He hated the desperating sound in his voice, but right now he didn't care.

Felix wasn't sure whether to kill her and attack him, or actually let her go. He realized that Michael was in love with this girl. No, Woman. She may look like an innocent girl but she was probably thousands of years old, and so was Michael.

"Michael…what are you doing?" El breathed out, trying to see but couldn't because Felix had a good grip on her hair and the dagger was too close to entering her throat.

"Just…let her go. We will leave you alone, just don't hurt her." Michael quickly said, ignoring the question El sent at him.

"If I let her go, you guys will leave, and not bother us anymore. You won't try hurting us, or send anyone else to finish the job?" Felix asked, unsure whether to believe what this guy was saying.

Felix tightened his hold on Elijah, and she winced.

"Yes, yes we will leave you alone, just let her go!" Michael hurriedly said.

He looked like a desperate person willing to do anything.

"You swear?" Felix asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I swear! I'll do anything. Just let her go. Kill me if you want but let her go!" Michael said quickly.

"What!?" El, yelled "Shut up Michael! Don't even say that!"

Tears clouded El's vision and she couldn't believe what Michael was saying. Was he really that desperate that he would do anything just for her to be let go, and unhurt?

"You big dummy…don't even think that way…" El said, her voice quivering, and tears tumbled down her face.

Felix sighed and let her go; getting off of her he continued to hold the dagger but moved it away from Elijah's throat.

El slowly got to her feet and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Before she could move her hands away from her face she was being embraced by Michael. He crushed her little body to his large one, and held her tightly.

Her tiny body trembled and he suspected she was crying again. Hugging her close he looked up to find Felix staring at him. He nodded in appreciation and Felix nodded back, and then turned to go to the stairs.

"Wait!" Michael quickly said, stopping Felix before he left.

Felix turned around and waited for an explanation.

* * *

Jackie lay on the bed in the upstairs guest room and tried listening to the sounds downstairs. She would have stood up, if not for the broken ankle, when Felix entered the room along with Elijah, Michael, and an unconscious Chase.

"What the hell is going on?" Jackie exclaimed, surprised that Felix wasn't the least worried that they were there.

Felix came to her side, and hugged her close then checked her ankle and frowned.

After Michael set Chase on the floor he walked over to Gabriel, whose still body lay motionless on the other side of the room.

Jackie sat up straighter watching as Michael leaned over Gaby's body and placed a hand over his closed eyes. She wanted to cry all over again but gasped as Gaby's fingers twitched. She leaned closer to get a better look and almost cried with shock as Michael pulled his hand away and Gaby opened his eyes, gasping for air.

He looked around confused, finding everyone staring at him in shock.

Everyone cried with joy when he sat up.

"What's going on?" he asked confused.

Jackie hugged Felix, and cried. Happy that no one really died after all.

Elijah walked over to Jackie and gently gripped her ankle.

Jackie watched as El healed her ankle, hearing the bones snap back into place.

"Thank you." Jackie said, and gave a half smile.

El then walked over to an unconscious Kari.

"I broke her spine." El said, leaning over and placing her hand over Kari's back. She healed Kari, and she woke up.

"Chasey…" Kari mumbled, looking groggily around.

"Chasey?" Jackie asked, looking at Kari like she had two heads.

Kari blushed red, and looked around with wide eyes until she spotted Chase's body on the floor.

"Chase," She said alarmed. She got up and ran to his still form on the floor.

"He's only unconscious." El said walking over to them and flicking Chase on the forehead.

His eyes shot open and he found Kari leaning over him.

Before anyone could comprehend, Chase had Kari, kissing her passionately.

"OKAY…" Jackie stretched the word, looking away quickly.

"We are sorry about causing trouble for you guys. There is no guarantee that the FCS will stop with the attacks, but I'll try what I can do to persuade them." Elijah said, hugging Mikey close.

Felix nodded and sighed. They would just have to wait and see.

* * *

FCS (Faery Community of Secrecy)

Once Elijah and Michael got to the Fae community, they walked into the conference room and Scar and his agents awaited them. They sat down and El fidgeted around.

"Did you terminate them?" Scar asked, folding his hands and placing them above the table.

"Uh…No." El said before Michael could.

Scar stiffened and narrowed his eyes at the couple.

"What do you mean you didn't terminate them?" he said, his voice icy.

"We decided against it. We want to retire…and we are tired of doing these missions." Michael said quickly.

Scar sat back against his chair and stared.

"Michael and I think you should stop this charade. Jackie and Felix deserve to be together and they shouldn't be separated or murdered just because they love each other!" El spouted off, pointing a finger at Scar. "You should just leave them alone! And Eli and Jason."

"El…" Michael warned.

"No Mikey, I said I would help them and I will. They deserve each other and people have no right to interfere with their life just because they are different races." She turned to Mikey, "That's like saying we can't be together…like….if you were vampire. Would that stop you from liking me?"

Mikey narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like you El, and no that wouldn't stop me. I'd probably kill anyone who got in my way." Mikey said looking directly at Scar.

"See!-Wait. What do you mean you don't like me? Of course you do!" El said jabbing a finger at Mikey's chest.

"Of course I don't like you. I love you." Mikey said, out in the open. In front of strangers and in front of the most powerful man.

El was rendered speechless. What does someone say to that?

The look on her face was priceless.

"Wha… "El said, staring at Mikey in shock.

Before she could respond an accurate sentence he had leaned over and placed a gentle kiss against her lips.

"All this lovey-dovey ness is starting to make me sick." Scar said, trying to keep a smile from his face. "Are you two finished or do you want us all to leave and give you privacy?"

El blushed madly and opened her mouth to say something but shut it.

"Yes, we are finished." Michael said, turning back to face Scar.

"Great." He said, clapping his hands once. "Now that you two are finished, I wanted to say that…"

* * *

A month later Jackie opened the mailbox and pulled out an envelope signed FCS. She froze and suddenly ran up the stairs and through the construction framed doorway.

"Felix!" she yelled, stopping at the doorway of the kitchen.

Inside, Felix, Chase, Kari, Eli, Jason, Fang, Tony, and a healthy Gabriel sat, talking over a cup of coffee. They all glanced up surprised, waiting for Jackie to continue.

She held up an envelope and ran over to Felix.

"This came in." She said, handing him the envelope. He took it and opened it.

_Dear Felix and Jackie._

_It has come to my attention that nothing I do will end this relationship you two have created. Thanks to, Elijah and Michael, I have decided that it's completely against my power to split two people who are perfect for each other. Also, give my regards to Jason and Elizabeth. I'll surly miss them, but I do hope they will be alright. They have no need to fear being together, and neither does you two. My attempts to end the impossible, has ended. I hope you all live life to the fullest, and as sour as it may seem, keep in touch._

_Yours truly_

_Scar Kurtz_

_p.s. Don't worry about the Vampire's, I have already dealt with them._

Felix read the letter aloud, and when he finished he looked up. Everyone stared in shock. Uncomprehending, yet knowing.

It was over… they didn't need to hide anymore, or fear being out in public.

It had been a horribly long fearful month, but now it was over. They were free…

"Thank god! Now I can spread the news!" Jackie said, throwing her hands in the air.

"What news?" Felix asked, along with everyone else.

"I'm pregnant!" Jackie exclaimed and watched Felix's eyes roll back as he collapsed on the floor.

"I am too!" Kari and Eli said in-unison.

They all stared at each other and then watched as Chase's and Jason's eyes rolled back and they both collapsed to the floor, right next to Felix.

"Well…" Fang said, stuffing his mouth with a Twinkie, "looks like I'm gonna be an uncle!"

**:D was the ending anything you all expected? Tell me whether you enjoyed or hated the ending! I love all my readers and hope you stick around for my current stories and future ones!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	32. SEQUEL INFO!

From your loving writer Ashley. (AKA) SEXY TIME

Most of you have requested a sequel, and I've decided to write Fang's story. I was wondering if I should, or maybe not? If I do write about Fang, I can assure you your favorite characters from LEFT BEHIND will be in it. I have an idea of what to do with Fang…I just wanted to know if you all are interested in finding out about our hysterically funny character Fang!

Please leave reviews telling me what you think! THANKS!

-**SEXY TIME**


End file.
